Lover Redeemed  Part 4  Qhuinn and Blay FanFicti
by Acheronlily
Summary: Lover Redeemed - Part 4  Thank you so much for reading. Please keep your reviews coming!  Note:   All rights are reserved to the brilliant J.R Ward.  This is only a fan fiction piece dedicated to Qhuinn and Blay, my two favorite boyz.   Warning: Adult  Co
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is just a short piece of writing following Blay's date with Saxton. ****This is how I would have liked for that night to have ended between Qhuinn and Blay. **

**Please note that this is my first piece of writing and I welcome all reviews, both good and bad.**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Note: **

**All rights are reserved to J.R Ward.  
>This is only a fanfiction piece dedicated to Qhuinn and Blay, my two favorite boyz. <strong>

**Qhuay Love FOREVER!**

_**Lover Redeemed**_

_**Written by Lily**_

Blay returned back to the Brotherhood compound after his date with Saxton and entered his bedroom. He swiftly removed his clothes as he moved through the darkened space dumping them on a nearby chair. Cracking his neck from side to side, he walked into the bathroom naked and headed for the shower for a quick soap and rinse before bed.

He was tired and showering had always helped him sleep better, and tonight had been one of those nights and all he wanted to do now was to get into bed and go straight to sleep. He knew that if his exhaustion had any say in the matter, he would be visiting slumber town as soon as his head hit the pillow, and that plan suited him just fine.

Finishing up with his shower, Blay opened the screen door and stepped out. He grabbed one of the big black towels stacked up against the edge of the large tub and began drying himself off as he walked back into his bedroom. The sound of liquid splashing around in a bottle got his immediate attention. Turning his head, he followed the sound and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Qhuinn, in the far corner of his room, sitting in the dark, nursing a bottle of his favorite Tequila in one of his big hands, looking very-very drunk.

_Nice fucking timing!_ Blay thought. Wrapping the towel around his lean hips, Blay glared across the room at his best friend. He was so tired and in no mood for another _'Days of our Lives - Let's-talk-about-our-feelings-moment'_ with Qhuinn, who now sat sprawled  
>out before him on a large leather armchair, with one of his long legs casually<br>thrown over the side and the other stretched out on the soft carpet below. _He looked menacing_, Blay thought, sitting there in the dark, with a deep frown etched upon his beautiful face, as he tracked him with his eyes.

Dressed in only black Levi's, that sat way too low on his powerful hips, Qhuinn took another hit of his Tequila, clearly, not having bothered with a glass and rested the bottle that was nearly empty between his well muscles thighs.

"Don't cover up on my account I was rather enjoying the view." Qhuinn drawled.

Standing in the doorway opening of his bathroom, Blay crossed his arms over the hard pads of his chest still glaring at Qhuinn as his heart raced at the sight of him. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady his nerves before he opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you doing in here Qhuinn?"

Qhuinn frowned at his question. He didn't like this new side to Blay, way too cold for his liking. He missed the adoration he used to see in his beautiful blue eyes when he looked at him. He felt robbed and wanted things to go back to the way it was between them—er…sort of. But right now he was pissed, having waited for Blay to return back from his date with his man-whoring cousin, for what seemed like hours. He had questions, and Blay was the only one who could give him the answers that he sought, but seriously dreaded to hear. Deciding that the direct approach would work best, Qhuinn began mentally preparing himself as best he could considering the amount of alcohol running through his system, courtesy of tonight's little binge fest with his little drinking buddy,  
>Mr. Herradura. Shifting his body, he planted both his feet on the carpet and rested his forearms on his knees, his big shoulders bunching up as he leaned forward locking eyes with Blay.<p>

"Did you fuck him?" Qhuinn asked, in a low gravelly voice.

"Excuse me?" Blay gasped, shocked by the question and not quite believing what he had just heard come out of his best friend's mouth.

"It's a simply question Blaylock! Did—you—fuck—him?" He asked again, gritting his teeth as he annunciated every word, repeating his question back slowly.

As he watched Qhuinn glare back at him from across the room waiting for an answer, Blay couldn't help but be captivated at how sexy Qhuinn looked at that very moment, as the muscles in his jaw moved around as he grinded his back teeth together in frustration. He always loved when Qhuinn did that, he looked so beautiful and so scary all at the same time. That sexy little twitch of Qhuinn's, often made a regular appearance like when they were out hunting for lessers and he was wired and on edge or when they were in a club and he got up nice and tight in some guys grille, ready to throw down, there it always was, making its appearance, every single time. The male was straight up, the epitome of sex.

"That…is none of your business." Blay replied calmly trying to compose himself.

"Is that right?" Qhuinn growled, rising from his seat, he downed the last of his drink, tossing the now empty bottle back onto the leather armchair, and stalked towards Blay. Stopping directly in front of him, Qhuinn narrowed his eyes accessing Blay where he stood, and then abruptly turned and moved to stand at his back. The slow movement of his body and the intensity of his stare, reminded Blay of a big jungle cat, circling its prey, watching it's every move as it got ready to strike and make its kill. Leaning forward until he was only inches away from Blay's ear, Qhuinn whispered, "When he took you, did you fantasize, it was me?

Walking into his bedroom, Blay kept his back to Qhuinn. It was easier that way, his beautiful face was way too distracting, and looking directly at him was the last thing Blay wanted to do right now. He was so angry that he didn't know whether he wanted to reach out and touch him or punch him. "You arrogant motherfucker," he spat. "Don't worry Qhuinn… I finally get it now…I know that there will never be a happily ever after for us." He said as he laughed sadly. "So, I've moved on… I won't be bothering you anymore… I got your message loud and clear…you don't want me!" As he heard the words leave his mouth, Blay instantly felt all the blood drain from his face. _Oh God… keep it together, keep it together_, he told himself ashis self preservation skills kicked in, trying to guide him through the mine field of emotions that were hitting him like bullets, as he stood in the middle of his room trying not to fall apart.

Qhuinn growled his disapproval. He felt sick from the impact of Blay's declaration and his stomach flip-flopped as he followed him into the semi-lit bedroom, his movements making him feel more nauseous with every step. He took a few deep breaths to help calm himself before he reached out for Blay and wrapped both his arms around his waist, dragging him back against his chest. Qhuinn was hit with an overwhelming need to comfort his best friend. Blay had looked so sad walking into his bedroom. With his shoulders curled into his body and his head hung low, he looked defeated and the sight of him like that was enough to make Qhuinn's heart ache. Pressing him even closer, he rested his chin on Blay's shoulder, loving how clean and fresh his skin smelled from his shower. "Hold the fuck up Blay, who said anything about moving on? I didn't!" Wanting to prove his point, Qhuinn ran his tongue around the outer cartilage of Blay's ear, in a slow and sensual lick. "And you still haven't answered my goddamn question …I wanna know." He urged. "Tell me what happened? Was did it feel like? Was he good to you?" He pressed.

Blay couldn't believe this was actually happening. Qhuinn was behaving like a jealous lover. Where was this all coming from? He didn't know and he didn't care either, not right now anyway. This moment or whatever was transpiring between them was his and he wanted to savor it. He loved this territorial side of Qhuinn, it was new and exciting and he was relishing every minute in his arms. Qhuinn's strong warrior body was so warm, pressed up against his as he held him close. For a minute, Blay closed his eyes and imaged that this was what it would be like to be able to be held by Qhuinn whenever he wanted, if they were to ever mated, it was heaven.

Getting back to the present, it was clear to Blay that Qhuinn was tanked after drinking an entire bottle of Herradura Seleccion Suprema all to himself, but vampires could drink more than humans and still be lucid enough to be aware of their actions. So with that in mind, Blay saw it as the perfect opportunity to get to the truth about where they stood, while Qhuinn's defenses were down and he wasn't thinking so much and analyzing his every move.

"You made your feelings perfectly clear earlier tonight. You're not interested in anything romantic with me, you said so yourself. So why is this so important to you Qhuinn? Is this because of my date with Saxton?" He asked breathlessly, loving the way Qhuinn's big hand unconsciously moved around his belly in a circular motion.

"I don't know why?" He snarled, as he ran he fingers through his dark hair in frustration. "I just don't like it."

"Why?" Blay pressed.

"You and my cousin… together…nah, sorry, not gonna let that happen Blay." He said matter-of-factly.

"That… is not your decision to make now, is it Qhuinn?"

Blay knew Qhuinn was never going to really commit to him. He was fooling himself if he thought that anything had changed since their kiss. Qhuinn was like a small child who didn't like to share his toys with the other kids. He had always thought of him as his property and it had been that way for most of their lives, that's all it was, nothing more. So this moment they were having right now, was just another of Qhuinn's attempts at keeping what he thought was rightfully his…again. All Blay was certain of at that moment, was that if he didn't get his shit together and break away from Qhuinn, he was going to torture himself by re-living this moment in his head for the rest of his miserable life. As he started to move, he was immediately stopped by Qhuinn's massive arms, which were still wrapped around him.

"Christ… will you stop running from me." Qhuinn yelled. _Wasn't that the biggest joke of the night, when it was always him, running from Blay._ "Please let me go." Blay said, as calmly as he could before attempting to move again. "No…I can't…I don't want to," he replied softly in a quiet voice, before wrapping his arms tighter around Blay's waist. "All I think about is you." He didn't like Blay pulling away from him, it hurt and he was tired of people hurting him. First it was his family and their unwillingness to truly love him and accept him, defects and all and now Blay was giving up on him too. It was just all too much. He just couldn't let that happen. Not thinking anymore he placed his lips to the side of Blay's neck and prayed for the rejection to stop.

The feel of Qhuinn's mouth licking and sucking at his skin was too sweet. Not that Blay had expected anything less from him. Qhuinn was a master at the art of seduction, an absolute pro, downright spectacular in that department as far as he was concerned. Blay knew this having witnessed it firsthand himself since their transition. He had hated watching the endless parade of females, all too eager and willing to get their fill of Qhuinn, however fleeting. That was how he rolled, he was the _'fuck em' and leave em'_ type and never apologized for it. He would never change, Blay had to keep reminding himself, couldn't change.

As Qhuinn turned Blay around to face him, he now realized how much he had missed spending time and laughing with his best friend. Their relationship had changed so much over the last couple of weeks and things between them had never been more strained. As he focused on Blay's mouth, he remembered their brief kiss and how soft his lips were, he licked at his own lips now in anticipation, yearning to taste him once more. Holding Blay's face firmly in his hands, Qhuinn ran he thumbs up and down the strong column of his neck as he had done earlier tonight and stared into those blue eyes that had once adored him. He hoped that he wasn't too late proving himself to Blay. He knew that Blay was angry with him right now, but those feelings he had for him didn't just up and disappear into thin air because he was mad…_right?_ Blay may not be completely sold just yet on his intentions but his was only getting started.

Leaning forward he began tracing Blay's lips with the tip of his tongue, gently nipping and tasting his mouth as he went along. "Did you have sex with my cousin tonight Blay?" He asked, as he licked Blay's lips in a slow seductive way whilst locking stares. "Tell me Blay, I wanna know." He demanded again as he deliberately sucked hard on Blay's full bottom lip, hearing him moan as he took the soft wet fresh between his teeth. His other hand moved up Blay's neck and into his hair bringing his mouth closer for better contact. Purring now, Qhuinn could feel Blay responding to his touch. From the start, Blay had kept his hands at his sides, until now. Stepping closer, he closed the distance between them and shyly wrapped his arms around Qhuinn's waist, still watching him cautiously as he gently brushed his fingertips against the hard muscles at the base of his back. That light touch was like fire to gasoline, the result making a certain part of Qhuinn's anatomy, go instantly hard at Blay's feathery touch.

It took a few seconds for Blay to register what he had been asked. He was finding it way too hard to concentrate on anything other than what Qhuinn was doing to him with his mouth. He could feel Qhuinn's big body pressed up against his like a second skin, and knowing that he too was hard, was mind blowing. Lifting his face, Blay stared into those beautiful mismatched eyes that he had always loved so much and answered.

"No. Are you satisfied now?" He said, narrowing his blue eyes as he watched for Qhuinn's reaction. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Qhuinn roared his approval. "Yes…because you belong to me and no other." He said, with a new conviction in his voice as he ran the backs on his knuckles over Blay's cheek, unwavering in his stare, loving the way Blay blushed as he caressed his face.

"Does that make you happy…knowing how much power you wield over me?" Blay accused, hating the hurt expression on Qhuinn's face as he winced at his words. "Of course you know… how wouldn't you, when it's so obvious to everyone, how much of a pathetic loser I have become, that I would do anything for you." He said sadly.

"You are far from pathetic Blaylock, so enough with that talk." Qhuinn growled. "It's taken me awhile to figure out what I want," he said, shifting nervously, but still holding Blay close. _Shit…why couldn't he just say what the fuck he really felt for once in his goddamn life. _"But now I know," he continued as he looked at Blay in an entirely new way. Dark spices exploding, permeating the air, drenching them both in Qhuinn's bonding scent. "It's you…. it's always been you." He said as he breathed hard, looking anxiously into Blay's eyes, praying that he was not too late and that his feelings for Saxton stopped at just friendship. "And… if you still want me… I am yours for the taking." _No going back now, my man._ Qhuinn told himself. His chest suddenly felt very tight, like all the oxygen in the room had just been instantaneously sucked out or something, his lungs felt tight as he tried to control the fear that was quickly surfacing in his chest as he waited for Blay to speak. _Please, say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!_

_Was this really happening right now?_ Blay thought. He must be dreaming… yeah, that's it, this was all just a dream and he was going to wake up any second now…fuck. He must have finally fallen asleep and was in the middle of having the same dream that had been haunting his sleep ever since he revealed his true feelings to Qhuinn, and now he was going to wake up just when it started getting to the good part. He was destined to never have Qhuinn, not even in his dreams. Shaking his head, Blay attempted to clear his thoughts. _Okay breath_, he told himself…_better…much better._ Focusing his attention back to Qhuinn, Blay knew now that this was no dream and that Qhuinn was in fact standing in his room waiting for an answer to his question, staring at him with a panicked expression on his beautiful face. Moving closer, Blay took hold of Qhuinn's face between his hands and locked eyes with him, kissing his lips softly. "Of course I still want you, I never stopped wanting you." He said as his voice cracked with emotion.

"You do?" Qhuinn repeated to make sure he had heard right.

Blay nodded and gave him a sexy little half smile. His own dark spices, exploding, mixing in with Qhuinn's. The room was now sizzling with new energy from the raw sexual heat that radiated off their bodies, as they stood pressed up hard against one another in the middle of the room, wrapped tightly in each other arms.

Qhuinn was smiling from ear to ear and purring with satisfaction as he slowly moved Blay's beautiful body over to the king size bed. With a wicked grin, he gently applied pressure to Blay's strong shoulders and waited until he slowly fell back onto the soft duvet. He made quick work of removing all the pillows from the bed, tossing them to the floor in every direction, not wanting anything in his way of the magnificent male waiting in anticipation before him as he climbed up on the bed and straddled his hips.

Leaning down Qhuinn grabbed hold of both Blay's wrists and stretched them high above his head, intertwining their fingers and palms, together. Moving to his neck, he sucked hard at his skin and heard a soft moan leave Blay's lips. Dragging his fangs over Blay's thick throat, Qhuinn was suddenly hit with a strong urge to break the fresh under his mouth and take what he wanted. Not for feeding purposes, but purely for his own sexual pleasure. He wanted to taste Blay's blood and lap at his skin afterwards, like a kitten with a saucer of milk. Smiling at the image that popped up in his head, he decided that could wait for now, because tonight he was going to take his time for once in his life. He was going to enjoy learning every inch of Blay's body, which he was going to gently and not so gently mark with his mouth as he went along. He was a bonded male after all, and with that came the animal need to leave his mark, and let every fucker know, including Saxton, fuck you cuz, that Blaylock now was his, and only his. _MINE _he thought.

Blay was in heaven. He was finally going to experience intimacy for the first time with the male he loved and that revelation alone made his body burn with desire. He was so hungry for Qhuinn and that need was making him greedy and impatient. He wanted to experience everything, right here, right now, all at once. So turned on at that particular moment, he desperately craved the need to touch Qhuinn, taste Qhuinn and relive every erotic fantasy he ever had about Qhuinn.

"I still can't believe this is really happening." He moaned almost in agony as all the emotions he felt for Qhuinn finally surfaced, making their escape.

"I can…because it was never going to happen with anyone other than me…and only me." Qhuinn answered arrogantly as he growled and arched Blay's neck to the side for better access as he licked and sucked at his skin. Then moved to his ear and took the fleshy lobe between his teeth, deliberately biting hard enough to make his point as he snarled at Blay's earlier words.

"How fucking conceited!" Blay laughed. "But it's true, because I only ever wanted it to be you."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." He said as he growled low in his throat again.

Blay laughed, oh how he loved his beautiful male. Yes, Qhuinn was now his, all his. _MINE _he thought.

Rubbing himself sensually against Blay's chest, Qhuinn whispered in his ear "I've wanted you for so long Blay and just didn't know it," he breathed roughly. "Now all I wanna do is touch and taste every part of you. Do you want that too?" He asked in a seductive purr, causing Blay bunch up the bedding in his fists, as images exploded in his head flooding his mind with all the fantasies he ever had about Qhuinn. He moaned as he pictured himself reenacting each and every one of them with him, over and over again until they were both spent and utterly exhausted. Qhuinn had always been a very verbal lover when he had sex and that little trait only made him even hotter now, because he was directing all that sexy talk, right at Blay, turning him on even more, if that was even possible.

"Fuck yes, do anything you want to me." Blay replied hoarsely.

Qhuinn let out a low sexy laugh. "Hmmm, anything Blay?" He said raising one eyebrow. Blay simply nodded as Qhuinn moved his hand under his back and lifted him off the mattress until he was sitting upright on the bed. Still straddled in Blay's lap, Qhuinn reached for his hands and wrapped them both around his waist as he took hold of Blay's jaw and tilted back his chin with his thumbs until hisface was angled up to his. "I want you to look at me when I kiss you." Qhuinn said with a new possessive authority in his voice. When Blay smiled his consent, Qhuinn licked his lips and plunged his tongue deep into Blay's mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of him as he sucked on his tongue with his lips. With their eyes still locked together, Qhuinn released Blay's tongue and dragged his lips back over his mouth, rubbing, sucking and licking at his lips in a series of slow languid sweeps.

Qhuinn had this unique way of kissing, he would intermittently break off their kiss only to briefly study Blay's reaction to his touch, and only when he was satisfied with what he saw, he would resume what he was doing and continue where his left off. It was the sexiest thing Blay had ever seen. Qhuinn was the most amazing kisser, and a straight up sex God, who was blessed with all these little talents that he so eagerly wanted to discover and explore further. Blay moaned as Qhuinn deepened their kiss. This was the most erotic experience of his life. He had never been kissed like this before. The intensity in Qhuinn face was surprising. Blay couldn't help but be fascinated at how his brows drew together as if he were savoring every touch exchanged between them. His eyes were filled with so much raw emotion as he made love to him with his mouth. He had always been the most beautiful creation to Blay, inside and out, but watching him now, only solidified his opinion further, making it just a God given fact.

Qhuinn's own passion was riding him hard as he moaned Blay's name. He was so turned on by their connection and so in the moment that he had to break off their kiss before he lost control. Smiling, he pushed Blay back onto the bed and moved down body to his chest, he grabbed hold of his nipple with his teeth and sucked and sucked and sucked. Blay's body contorted off of the mattress as pleasure shot through him like a lightning bolt. Moaning Qhuinn's name he dragged his hands through his hair urging him on. Qhuinn was relentless, not letting up, using the pressure of his mouth like the sexual tool that it was. Not forgetting its twin, he latched onto Blay's other nipple and he slowly lapped at it with his tongue, rolling the tender bud between his lips, as he watched in fascination they way Blay looked at him, utterly enthralled. At that moment, Qhuinn finally saw how much Blay loved him, like really fucking loved him, unconditional love, flaws and all.

Just then he stopped what he was doing and moved back up Blay's body, chest to chest, he rested all his weight on his forearms, planting his body so that they were once again face to face. Holding Blay's head in his hands, he looked into his eyes and suddenly became very serious, like he discovered something important. "You are the only person in my life who has ever loved me, for me, with no rules or conditions attached." He said, pausing to lightly kiss Blay's cheeks, eyes and forehead. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through Blay… I never meant to hurt you, it was never my intention. Please forgive me …I love you so much." He said quietly, the hard-ass mask he always wore was now gone, replaced by nothing less than raw unfiltered emotion that now danced freely around his beautiful face.

At that moment, Blay could barely breathe, he was so choked up by Qhuinn's declaration of love that all his emotions seemed to be hitting him all at once. "I love you more Qhuinn." He replied with tears in his eyes. "You mean everything to me."

Qhuinn was overcome with a rush of emotions. He had never known before what real love was until now and here it was, wrapped up in this perfect male lying beneath him, who he would never let go. Gently kissing the salty tears away from Blay's face, the bonded male in him came to life and took over with sexual need, passionately kissing Blay with so much raw power that it left him seeing stars. The erotic play of Qhuinn's tongue plunging in and out of Blay's mouth was beginning to have the desired effect on both their bodies, as the noises they were making grew louder with every passing minute. Their combined bonding scents washed over them, as they rubbed up against one another, seeking more contact with each heated kiss. Working his hand down Blay's body, Qhuinn remove the towel from his hips, discarding the offensive obstacle that was in his path and slowly moved his hand down his abdomen over all that hard muscle. Gently taking hold of Blay's proud hard length, he began sliding his hand up and down his shaft in a slow rotating motion, rolling his palm over to the thick blunt head of his cock, repeating the action over and over again. Loving the way Blay's breathing quicken at his touch, Qhuinn's response only grew bolder and more insistent.

"I love the way your hands feel on my body Qhuinn," Blay groaned as his hips rolled on their own, seeking more attention from his hand.

"I'm gonna do more than just touch you Blay. I wanna fuck you so bad right now, my dick feels like it's gonna explode." With a grunt, he rolled Blay onto his belly, stretching his arms above his head, wrapping his big hands around the wrought iron railing that made up the intricate design of the bed's headboard. "Don't let go baby." He said, nuzzling his nose against Blay's face. When he nodded, Qhuinn moved down the bed slowing trailing the tips his fingers over the muscles that spanned Blay's back, as he went along until he was between his legs. Sitting back on his knees, Qhuinn drank in the sight of all that was now his. Blay's body was truly beautiful, with all that smooth golden skin, gripping hard muscle that rippled like water running down a stream, at his every touch, was an erotic sight.

"I love that I can now touch you whenever I want to Blay. Do you know how much of a turn-on that is for me?" He said as he ran his hands up and down Blay's legs and calf's massaging them lightly, familiarized himself better with his mate's body, committing every dip and valley to memory. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Qhuinn ran his hands up Blay's thighs and over his magnificent ass, needing the firm, yet soft mounds in his palms. "You are so fucking sexy Blay." Qhuinn said as he kissed both of his sweet cheeks before slapping his ass playfully, causing him to let out a hiss.

"You're so going to pay for that baby." Blay laughed, cranking his neck around as he looked up at Qhuinn.

"You promise!" He said, seductively baiting Blay.

"Oh yeah, you can bet your sweet ass on that." He purred, still smiling wickedly at Qhuinn.

"Can't fucking wait?" He purred.

Prowling up Blay's body, Qhuinn alternated his weight on his palms as he ran his fangs up Blay's spine, licking all the golden skin in his path, rubbing his chest and stomach against his silky skin as his went along. Slipping his hand between Blay and the mattress, Qhuinn found what he was looking for. Palming Blay's hard dick in his hand, Qhuinn sensually stroked him back and forth, making his hips jerk and thrust forward into his firm grip, again and again.

"Ughhhh fuck Qhuinn, please don't stop." Blay pleaded, as Qhuinn moved his hand faster, squeezing his shaft like a vise at the same time. Knowing Blay wouldn't be able to last too much longer at this pace, Qhuinn instantly quickened his hand movements until he got the desire result a few minutes later. "Ughhhh…fuuuck me!" Blay yelled as he _came_.

"I intend too." Qhuinn replied playfully as he stalked up Blay's body brushing his hard dick over Blay's ass, pushing down with his hips, giving Blay a preview of what he could expect.

Qhuinn knew from the start, that when he had sex with Blay for the first time, it was going to be face to face. He wanted to look into his blue eyes when he took him, so that he could re-live their first time together over and over in his head. To remember what Blay looked like at that moment, what he felt like, how he tasted…ah fuck that thought was turning him on now even more. Biting lightly at the smooth skin at Blay neck, Qhuinn whispered in his ear. "I can't wait to be inside you Blay." He said rolling his hips and pushing himself closer to where he wanted to be. "I know you're going to feel amazing, all soft and smooth and perfectly made for me." He panted, passionately kissing Blay's lips, moaning into his mouth as his body pressed closer, rubbing itself up against Blay's heavily muscled body, seeking more contact from him every time.

Breaking off their kiss, Blay moaned and grabbed onto the edge of the mattress, pushing up off the bed, he turned his body and rolled Qhuinn onto his back. Straddling his hips, Blay's golden-red hair fell forward as he looked down at Qhuinn, smiling wickedly. "Now it's my turn." He said, flashing his white fangs.

Looking down at Qhuinn, Blay suddenly remembered all the hours they had put in at the training centre when they were both new recruits, and they had to complete and pass their hand to hand combat drills prior to their transition. Memories of play fighting afterwards with Qhuinn on those blue mats had been fun and an excuse to be able to get closer to him. Now looking at Qhuinn lying under him, his mouth red and swollen from his kisses, was so much better. He now had an unlimited, all access pass to Qhuinn's beautiful body, twenty-four seven, whenever he wanted and that thought got him hard all over again.

"What?" Qhuinn asked, looking up at Blay.

"You are so fucking sexy that you make me ache." He said, taking a big breath. "And all I want to do right now, is to tie you down to my bed and fuck you, for a week, straight!" He groaned as he pictured doing just that.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Qhuinn purred taking his lower lip between his teeth, before reaching up to rub his thumb over Blay bottom lip, in a soft caress. "I guess I'm down with being your bitch for awhile." He laughed, as a huge smile appeared on Blay's face.

"Don't think that I won't," he threatened, doing away with Qhuinn jeans, as he spoke. Still smiling, Blay began kissing and licking the inside of Qhuinn's big strong muscled thighs, running his hands up and down his legs, biting and nipping lighting as he moved over his smooth skin, loving the taste on his tongue as he breathed in his scent "You smell amazing." He moaned.

Blay too knew his shit when it came to sex, he knew what it took to pleasure someone, knew what buttons to press, so to speak and what made someone beg to be fucked and right now, his sights were set on Qhuinn, and turning him inside out. "Tell me Qhuinn, what shall I kiss next?" He asked in a low husky voice. "Do you have any suggestions for me?" He inquired innocently, his beautiful face beaming with mischief.

"Yeah, I got a lot of great ideas." Qhuinn laughed

"Do you? Let me see if I can guess." He said, wickedly as he got ready to put on one hell of a show.

All those bottled up feelings Blay ever had for Qhuinn, finally exploded at that very moment, making their appearance, swamping him, as they put him to work. In a flash, Blay was all over Qhuinn, kissing him, licking him, touching him, sending his body into sensory overload. "Ahhhh fuck Blay…you're killing meeee!" He panted, pressing his back deeper into the mattress, his body spasming in pleasure.

"I told you Qhuinn, payback's a bitch?" He teased reminding Qhuinn of his earlier promise of retribution. Blay was like a kid in a candy store and all he wanted was Qhuinn and what was inches away from his mouth, all his for the taking. Teasing Qhuinn was an erotic sight, the male was gorgeous as he thrashed about on the bed, panting hard as he watched him through lowered lids, only intensified the momentum of Blay's mouth as he continued to kiss, lick and suck Qhuinn's golden skin. Blay loved working Qhuinn over, hard, his body responded beautifully to his touch, his dick standing tall and proud now begging for more attention. Cupping the twin weights in his palm, Blay gently squeezed them and watched as Qhuinn's body bucked on the mattress. Loving his reaction and wanting nothing more than to keep pleasuring him, Blay ran his other hand up and down his shaft at the same time, creating a delicious friction with his hands, driving Qhuinn crazy.

With his mouth so close to that thick blunt head, Blay paused for a moment tilting his chin up so he could look straight into Qhuinn's blue/green eyes, he asked in his own unique sexual purr. "Have I guessed right Qhuinn? Is this what you had in mind? He teased. Too aroused to speak, Qhuinn simply nodded and panted hard through his mouth, as he waited for Blay to do what they both wanted. With that Blay went to work, taking Qhuinn's cock into his mouth and sucking hard, lifting his head back and forth repeating the same action over and over, loving the way Qhuinn's hips lifted seeking more from his mouth, Blay didn't stop, but kept on going. "Ughhhh, fuuuck baby!" Qhuinn groaned. Watching Qhuinn's big body thrash about as he tried to control his need _come_ was an erotic sight, and that coupled with the sounds coming from the back of his throat, was the catalyst that fed and fuelled Blay's on own sexual pleasure, making him work Qhuinn even harder. With his hand wrapped around Qhuinn's dick, Blay ran his tongue flat up against the base of his shaft, in one slow sweep until he was all the way up to the tip of that beautiful diamond head, briefly pausing only to make eye contact with Qhuinn, before taking all of him into his mouth. He serviced Qhuinn was a torturous suck and release motion, squeezing the twin weights firmly in his hand at the same time, was enough for Qhuinn to finally lose control and _come,_ he bit down hard onto his lower lip, riding his orgasm out whilst moaning Blay's name, gritting his teeth from the intensity of it all.

Grinning wickedly Blay swept his tongue over his full red lips and spoke, "I want more," he said as his hand started moving up and down Qhuinn's dick, making him instantly hard, again.

"C'mere, and I'll give you more" Qhuinn grunted as he muscled Blay beneath him again. Blay looked so beautiful at that moment, Qhuinn thought, his face flushed with desire as he looked up at him with so much love shining in his blue eyes. Just then something new stirred in Qhuinn's gut. It was an overwhelming need to protect what was his and hurt anything that would ever dare bring harm to his mate. Yes, Blay was now his mate, and with that came an instinctive need to seriously fuck up, anyone or anything who would ever think to threaten him and that was no joke, just a straight up fact.

Positioning himself between Blay's thighs he spread his legs wider to accommodate the size of his big body. "I'll go slow okay?" Blay nodded and watched as Qhuinn grabbed hold of his own hard length that was now long and thick and guided himself slowly into his body until he was all the way in and every delicious inch of him was absorbed to the hilt. They both groaned when Qhuinn bottomed out. "Is this okay?" Qhuinn asked as he waited for Blay to adjust to the size of him and give him the green light to start moving again. "Ah fuck Blay you're so tight and I don't want to hurt you." He said gritting his teeth, but loving the way Blay felt under him like this, gloving him and squeezing him tight, the sensation so intense that he had to bite into his bottom lip to try and control his need to _come._

"You're not hurting me baby…if anything you feel amazing…so move your ass and fuck me already." He said as his breathing increased.

Smiling that sexy smile of his, Qhuinn began to do what he did best. He was a magnificent lover and tonight he was going to rock Blay's world and make it a night that he would never forget. He started off slow, moving his hips back and forth in a sensual motion, carefully moving in and out, going deeper and deeper every time with each dip of his hips.

Resting all his weight on his forearms, he blanketed Blay's body while he was still locked in deep, pumping his flow. Wrapping Blay's arms around his waist and Blay's legs around his hips, Qhuinn let out a territorial growl as Blay enveloped his body, hugging him so tight that he never wanted him to let go. Tonight was all about love and discovery, and all Qhuinn wanted now was to be up close and personal to Blay, face to face, chest to chest, so he could watch every-fucking-thing they experienced together. Cradling Blay's head in his hands, Qhuinn began slowing nibbling at Blay's soft full lips with his teeth, licking his lips and nipping gently at them with his fangs, silently urging Blay to open his mouth more. When he did Qhuinn's tongue mimicked that same movement as his hips, plunging deep in two places making Blay moan with pleasure, repeating his actions again and again. Breathing heavily, Qhuinn buried his face deep in Blay's neck, his body roaring inside with the need to break the skin that was inches away from his mouth, and take what was now rightfully his. "Do it Qhuinn." Blay moaned, angling his neck to accommodate him better. Without hesitation Qhuinn latched on to the soft skin being offered. Biting deep, he let out a hard groan as warm liquid hit his tongue making his dick twitch while his hips jerked forward sinking deeper as he drank from his mate. Qhuinn was completely consumed in the taste that was running down the back of his throat. Blay tasted sweet like aged port, enticing his hunger to take more of what was so willingly being offered. Satisfied with his fill, Qhuinn released Blay's vein, and quickly closed the two holes at his throat, lapping at skin that was now raw, he smiled as he remembered his vision of the kitten with the saucer of milk.

Licking his lips, Qhuinn felt energized and alive as he stared down at Blay. Picking up the pace he began moving faster, dropping his palms onto the mattress, letting his hips go and swing free, moving in and out like he was jacked up to hydraulics, nailing Blay with each one of his powerful stroke. "You're _'Mine'_ Blay." Qhuinn growled as he felt his fangs elongate from the mounting pleasure bubbling up in his body, like a volcano ready to erupt. "And you're _'Mine'_ Qhuinn." Blay responded, going in for a quick kiss as if sealing their deal. Qhuinn watched the rapture on his mate's face, loved the way Blay looked at him and loved the way his hands roamed over his body, driving his crazy, feeding his own desire, making him increase the rhythm of his hips even more driving Blay wild as he moved with him. They were like two pieces of a puzzle, the fit together perfectly, made for only each other. Qhuinn watched Blay's reaction as his hips plunged down deeper as he continued strong, pinning him with each of his hard thrusts again and again, moving fast then slow, slow then fast, bringing Blay closer to the edge every time. Qhuinn watched, relishing every moment, loving the way Blay watched him too, his cheeks flushed from his own excursion as he moaned in pleasure. "You are so fucking beautiful." Qhuinn said, panting hard in between thrusts.

Blay couldn't believe how turned on he was, he felt like he was going to shatter into a million pieces. He had never been this aroused before or felt so many different emotions at one time, in his entire life. Sex had been just sex to him, never anything special or with anyone he really cared about, but this, this was something he'd never experienced before, sex with someone he loved, was something on an entire different level. That realization alone was enough to set him off, sending him over the edge. _Shit!_ "Ughhhh… Qhuinn." He yelled as he finally lost control making a mess of his belly and chest, his body going ridged from the intensity of his orgasm, as he slowly rode the wave of ecstasy that took over his body. Rising up on to his elbows, he looked up at Qhuinn again, his fangs now clearly visible as he panted breathing hard from his release. "I love you." He whispered, "I love you."

Hearing those words made Qhuinn's heart soar and watching Blay _come,_ only added to his satisfaction. He too was on the brink of losing it, so close that he began moving his hips even faster now, as he surged forward, in and out with purpose and one goal in mind…his orgasm. A few more swift strokes Qhuinn thought and there it was, he could feel the fire building up in his balls as it rushed up his shaft shooting into Blay's body in a warm rush. Qhuinn roared with pleasure, throwing his head back, his hips still thrusting forward, his hands holding onto Blay hips as another orgasm hit him, rocking his body hard, coating his golden skin in a fine shine of sweat. "No fucking way" Qhuinn gasped, shocked by the force of his release. "I so fucking love you Blay." He groaned, riding the best orgasm of his life, for as long as he possibly could.

Blay smiled as he watched Qhuinn, mesmerized at how strong and powerful and positively male he looked at that particular moment as his mouth hung open and his fangs elongated from the intensity of his orgasm. He would never forget this moment between them, the smell of both their bonding scents mixed in together, perfuming and filling the air in the room was unforgettable.

Finally sated Qhuinn withdrew and dragged himself upwards, kissing Blay hard on the mouth one last time before rolling onto his back, his hands and legs falling open as he no longer had the strength to move, every muscle in his body was on fire, tingling from the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"That was fucking amazing baby. I've never _come_ three times before." He said laughing softly as he felt Blay roll and curl his body into his side, wrapping his arm around Qhuinn's waist, tilting his head up silently begging to be kissed again, which Qhuinn enthusiastically and thoroughly obliged.

Looking at Blay curled around his body, Qhuinn was suddenly overcome with same strong emotion as before, but now it was fear he felt. He couldn't believe that he had nearly lost his chance with Blay and that this moment may have never happened. It scared the absolute fuck out of him.

Feeling Qhuinn tremble, Blay instantly knew what had triggered that reaction. They had been best friends for a long time and he knew everything about him. Knew what made him tick, knew what made him happy, what made him sad. He knew everything, including all his insecurities too.

Moving his body over Qhuinn's, Blay straddled his hips and took his face in his hands. "It's okay Qhuinn, I'm never going to let anybody or anything hurt you ever again, I promise. You are and always will be the most important person in my life and I will never love another but you." He said emphatically. Unable to speak Qhuinn just nodded as he wrapped his arms around Blay waist, pulling him in closer, before smiling up at him.

Suddenly he felt revitalized, bursting with a new energy, like cupid shot him in the ass with a B12 arrow. Narrowing his eyes he looked down at his dick that was now growing hard again, then he looked back up at Blay and smiled wickedly. "Baby you didn't think I was finished with you?" He said, in a low sexy voice. "C'mere my beautiful mate and let me show you just how much you mean to me," he said in a low erotic growl, wrapping Blay up in his big arms as he took him down onto the bed, one more time. They were both laughing now as they rolled around wrestling each other on the big bed, blissfully content to stay like that, together forever.

Blay was _his_ now, and tomorrow he was going to speak to Wrath about being mated, sooner rather than later, if he had his way. Qhuinn knew Saxton well enough to know that his cousin was not going to give up without a fight. He was family after all and capable of just about anything. A lesson he had learned the hard way.

**To be continued...maybe…depending on how favorable my reviews come back. Thx for reading. : ) Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover Redeemed - Part 2**

**Thank you so much for reading and providing me with your reviews, please keep them coming!**

**Note: **

**All rights are reserved to J.R Ward.  
>This is only a fan fiction piece dedicated to Qhuinn and Blay, my two favorite boyz.<strong>  
><strong>Note: John and Xhex are already mated in my story<br>Warning: Adult Content - 18+**

**Qhuay Love FOREVER**!

_**Lover Redeemed**_

**Written by Lily**

Qhuinn watched Blay sleep, he looked so peaceful lying there next to him, the sheet draped low over his lean hips, his forearm resting over his eyes as he breathed softly, hardly making a sound. Fuck he was beautiful, just looking at him now got Qhuinn hard all over again and that was surprising after the sex-athon session they had just finished. What had finally happened between them had been a long time in the making, and that much passion didn't just get sated in one night, not by Qhuinn's standard's anyway. Right now, his body should have been out for the count, screaming to recover after what he had just put it through, _but no,_ so not the case, it was still hungry and ready to play, begging for more, begging for Blay. _Fuck me and my over-stimulated sex drive._ Qhuinn thought as he groaned and pushed himself off Blay's bed.

A hot shower was what he desperately needed right now. Slipping from the bed, Qhuinn left Blay's bedroom, closed the door gently behind him and entered his own. He groaned out loud at the mess that greeted him. His bedroom looked like a bomb had just gone off in it. All his clothes were dumped everywhere and anywhere, so not a pretty sight. He really had to get his shit together. A man's home is his castle, _right? _So why did his bedroom/home look like he was living in a goddamn trailer park? All those empty bottles littering his floor didn't make him proud either, not one fucking bit. His living conditions were getting to the point of being unlivable and that realization was just straight up nasty, even for Qhuinn. Shaking his head, he walked into his bedroom and went to work.

Picking up all his dirty clothes off the floor, Qhuinn walked to the laundry hamper that was located in his bathroom and tossed them in, making the trip more than once, until every article of clothing he owned was where it needed to be. Then he gathered all the empty Tequila bottles and deposited them carefully into the trash bin beside the desk. Looking around his room, the chaos was now slowly diminishing before his very eyes and things were looking better already. Moving over to his bed, he removed all the bedding with one swift pull, dragging the crumpled mess over to the laundry hamper once again, stuffing them all in one by one, before doing the same with the pillow cases.

Today he would make sure that Fritz and his doggen staff cleaned and dusted his room until it sparkled, a task that they would no doubt enjoy. And when he returned, his room would once again look like something out of a Laura Ashley showroom, with his bed perfectly made and fluffed and every piece of furniture would be polished, shining like new.

Qhuinn's weapons were the only exception that evaded his messiness. That was the one thing he was meticulous about. Locking his weapons away safely was always his number one priority, no matter what. As John Matthew's Ahstrux Nohtrum, Qhuinn packed some serious heat, and that kind of arsenal had to be properly housed. Mansion rules, straight from the King's mouth. A rule, that Qhuinn would never dare fuck with. Wrath had saved his ass after his family had disowned him, so he owed him big time for everything he had, including the roof over his head. You had to respect the guy, he was the King and he ruled with an iron fist, that he would gladly relocate in your face, if you broke his house rules.  
>No one jeopardized his happy home and lived to tell about it. Wrath was a straight up badass and no one fucked with him, period!<p>

One final sweep of his perimeter and Qhuinn was now satisfied with his minimal attempt at order, a three star effort as far as he was concerned, and that was saying a lot for his cleaning abilities, or lack thereof, should one choose to argue and easily win. But hey, he did what he could and that was good enough for him.

Turning, he headed back into his bathroom ready for the shower that he so badly craved. He knew that he could have showered in Blay's room, but he didn't want to take the chance at waking him from his peaceful sleep. He was so tired from the night before and then after they talked, things got all hot and heavy, so let's just say, sleeping was the last thing poor Blay got to do. Not that he ever complained or called a time-out on their sex-capades either, but right now sleep was the best thing for him.

Turning on the water, Qhuinn undressed as steam filled the bathroom, surrounding him like a warm blanket. He stepped under the oversized showerhead and let all the tiny needles of water massage his body. _Fuck that feel good! _Qhuinn thought, as he rolled his head from side to side trying to loosen up the muscles in his neck. His body ached, and not in a good way, every muscle felt tight. Closing his eyes, he remembered what he had done the night before and couldn't help but smile. They had devoured each other, unable to get enough, trying out every fucking position in the Karma Sutra and then some. Blay had been insatiable, which had been a total turn-on, his enthusiasm had been the key that unlocked Qhuinn's own passion, fuelling his willpower that had sustained him throughout the night.

Blay woke to an empty bed. Stretching hurt like a motherfucker. What did he expect after everything that had gone down the night before? Grinning wickedly, he groaned as he ran his hand under the sheet that barely covered his powerful hips and remembered as his memories came flooding back, immersing him once again in erotic images and smells that tantalized him through the night, over and over again. Qhuinn had been incredible, a human power machine, he never stopped. He was like the Energizer Bunny… he just went on and on and on.

Walking to his bathroom, Blay stretched his muscles, rolling each of his big arms around on his shoulders. He groaned out loud as his joints cracked in protest. He took a quick piss and brushed his teeth before grabbing the closest pair of black Nike sweatpants, threw them on commando style and left his room in search of Qhuinn.

Blay entered his room without knocking and stopped dead. Was he in the right room? This couldn't be Qhuinn's room, right? It was way too clean. Where were all the clothes that usually littered the soft plush carpet? Had he actually tidied up? _Nah! _Blay thought. _Not likely!_ Closing the door, he flipped the lock in place as he walked quietly towards the steamy bathroom.

Stopping in the entry way, Blay braced each of his arms on either side of the doors frame, bracketing the deep mahogany wood in his big hands. He watched as Qhuinn stood under the showerhead, his head hanging low between his powerful shoulders, his big hands pressed up flat against the marble tiles, swaying from left to right, then right to left, letting all the hot jets spill over his broad back, as the water cascaded over his golden skin working its magic.

Without turning around, Qhuinn knew that Blay was in his bathroom, he could smell him. After last night, his blood flowed through his veins, now giving him the power to track Blay at his whim. _What a handy little trick. _ Qhuinn thought as he felt his dick harden, almost territorially. Palming himself, he began stroking his shaft deliberately, gripping firmly, moving his hand up and down, once, twice, three times.

Blay stood mesmerized watching him. Qhuinn was so fucking sexy. He was like the poster child for a teenager's wet dream, male or female, it did matter. _Was he ever going to get enough of him? Probably not,_ he thought and why did he even want too, when Qhuinn was every fantasy he ever had, rolled into one huge magnificent male.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Qhuinn drawled as he cranked his head around and looked over his right shoulder at Blay, grinning, his mouth tilting up on one side, causing a little half moon crease to appear on one side of his lips, inches away from his perfect mouth. That was another sexy little feature Blay loved. Every time Qhuinn smiled like that he felt his toes curl as he tried to control his need to jump his bones and kiss him breathless.

"You could say that!" Blay replied teasingly as he rubbed two fingers over his full lips, running them from side to side. His eyes went up and down Qhuinn's body, admiring all the hard contours and planes that gripped his heavily muscled torso, which was surrounded by all that sinfully perfect golden skin. He was a mouthwatering sight…all male to the tenth power, and then some.

"What? Are you just gonna stand there and look at me all day? He teased.

"Maybe!" Blay answered, a huge fangy smile appearing on his handsome face.

Returning the smile with equal enthusiasm, if not more, Qhuinn's face beamed. _Ah, how he loved a challenge! _He thought. "Okay! You wanna play, Blay? I'll play!" Qhuinn said cocking one pierced brow, narrowing his eyes as he watched Blay with intent.

Stripping off his sweats, Blay moved towards the shower as Qhuinn opened the large glass door inviting him in. Pushing Qhuinn back against the cool marble tiles as he entered, Blay rested one big hand flat against the hard pads of his chest, keeping him firmly pinned in place. Standing under the powerful jets, he tilted his head back as the water ran into his hair, down his face and over every inch of his body, warming his soul from the outside in. Wiping the water from his eyes, Blay refocused his attention once again back to Qhuinn and smiled wickedly. "Are you ready?" He said, in a challenging tone.

Biting into his bottom lip in anticipation, Qhuinn spoke, "Fuck yeah…whatta you got?"

"No sex…mouth and hands only. First one that _comes_ is the loser, so to speak and has to buy rounds _all_ night at Iron Mask…for John and Xhex too." He said grinning, as he added on that additional condition to the rules of his game. Yes… his game!

Qhuinn knew how talented Blay was with that perfect mouth of his, so this was going to be tough, but he was _soooo,_ up for the challenge. "Alright… I so got this in the bag Blay." He taunted. "Any other rules I should know of before we begin?"

"Nah, that's it," he said lunging forward, catching Qhuinn off guard, pinning him hard up against the shower wall, using his body weight as leveraged, securing him where he stood. He grabbed hold of both his wrists, roughly, stretching then high above his head, denying Qhuinn access to his body. If Qhuinn couldn't touch him, then Qhuinn couldn't temp him, and potentially win the game. So the _'no touch' _plan, was Blay's secret weapon to winning this little challenge they had going on.

Kissing Qhuinn's mouth was becoming addictive! Blay already loved the feel of his lips on his. He loved the intimacy of being up close to Qhuinn, looking into his eyes, tasting his mouth, smelling his skin. Kissing him was an erotic act that always managed to get him hard, every time, like right now for instance. _Fuck…so can't be thinking like this Blay! _He told himself as he tried to quickly dismiss the treacherous thoughts that were invading his head.

Rubbing his mouth over Qhuinn's lips, Blay bit playfully at his full bottom lip, sucking hard on the wet fresh as he took it all into his mouth. With Qhuinn's mouth open, Blay took advantage, kissing him hard, fucking him with his tongue, plunging it in, and out of his mouth with purpose. Hearing Qhuinn's moans only intensified his ardor, making him work him harder and harder. Breaking off their kiss, Blay moved his mouth to his ear, gently brushing the fine whiskers on his face over the smooth skin at Qhuinn's neck.  
>"Do you have any idea how badly I want to fuck you right now?" He said as he pushed closer, rubbing his chest and belly against Qhuinn's big body, grinding hips against hips, suggestively.<p>

"Yeah…great minds think alike." Qhuinn laughed softly, pushing his body closer to Blay's, silently begging for more.

Releasing Qhuinn's wrists, Blay's hand moved over Qhuinn's hard dick wrapping his fingers tightly around his shaft. With his other free hand he held Qhuinn's jaw firmly in place, angling his face up to his with the tip of his thumb, monitoring his receptiveness to his touch. Blay knew from what he saw, that he was so close now to winning this challenge they had going on, so very close. "Do you want me Qhuinn?" He teased, looking into his blue/green eyes with passion burning behind his blue. "Make no mistake about it… I want you! And the things you do to me…I can't think straight. I keep picturing what I want to do to you…" He said breathlessly, pressing his hips closer, showing Qhuinn just how hard he was for him as he continued to move his hand skillfully up and down, rolling his palm over the thick blunt head. He loved watching Qhuinn's reaction as he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, attempting to calm himself, vehemently trying to resist his seduction_, _but failing miserably.

"You feel so damn good to me baby." Blay said, breathing even harder now as he continued with his onslaught, whispering softly in Qhuinn's ear. "But most of all, I love the way you taste on my tongue," he groaned. Just then, Blay was two for two, taking Qhuinn by surprise for a second time, biting down hard, slicing through the soft fresh at his throat with his fangs, roaring as he felt the warm rush of liquid coat his tongue and slide down the back of his throat. He drank, taking long hard pulls with his mouth. Blay was so hungry for Qhuinn at that moment as he worked him over with his hand, faster and faster, firmly squeezing the twin weights in his palm, enticing him even more, sending Qhuinn right over the edge, just as he released his vein.

"Ahhhh, shit Blay!" _Too easy_, Blay thought grinning as a funny image popped into his head… _And in the right corner of the shower…with two wins under his belt…the winner, B___laylock__**_, _**__son of Rocke__**_.'_**_ And the crowd goes wild, AAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!_

"Game… over…babeeee!" Blay laughed wholeheartedly, punctuating each word as he spoke. "Can you please…give me…a bit of a challenge next time? Because that… that was just too fucking easy. It was like taking candy from babyyyy." He teased singing out loud, the end part of his sentence, earning him an eye roll from Qhuinn which he graciously accepted with another roaring laugh.

Qhuinn narrowed his eyes as he watched Blay gloat. If he was going to ever lose at something, then he would happily submit to _this_ any fucking day, provided that Blay was the only one handing out that deliciously torturous can of whoop-ass.

"By the way, did I mention that I was in the mood to drink tonight? Blay continued, baiting Qhuinn even more as he stood under the massive spray of water that gushed from above, pouring over him as he looked over at Qhuinn who was still leaning up against the shower wall, breathing hard through his open mouth. "So you better bring some serious cash, because I'm really-really thirsty and you can bet your sweet ass that the J-Man is feeling the same way too." He said, rubbing his hands together for mock effect, messing with Qhuinn's head a little more…which was always a fun thing to do. He was just such an easy target, every, single, time, it never got old. Not for Blay anyway.

"Is that right?" Qhuinn said, growling low in his throat as he pushed Blay back up again the marble tiles, getting ready to finish, what he never got a chance to start. As he moved over Blay's body, Qhuinn remembered that he still had to speak to Wrath about their mating request before First Meal. Something he feared but desperately and undeniably needed to do, all at the same time.

Ever since Qhuinn became John Matthew's Ahstrux Nohtrum, the boys had fallen into a routine. At sundown every day, once the steel shutters went up for the night, Qhuinn, Blay and John met in the gym and worked out together before First Meal, for two hours straight.  
>It kept their warrior bodies in fighting form. They were now part of the war against the <em>Lessening Society<em>, a war that was alive and kicking like never before.

Qhuinn loved his music, and liked to play a lot of rap/r & b tracks when he worked out. He had been hanging out with V a lot lately, and his taste in music was serious rubbing off on him. Right now, the stadium size gym's surround sound speakers blared Ludacris'  
>'<em>Get Back'<em> which was one of Qhuinn's favorites. He liked to listen to music the made him hype. He said it made him feel alive and when he worked out, he pictured himself on patrol, hunting lessers and battling them in the field. He believed it helped him tweak and refine his fighting skills, making him a stronger and better fighter. Hey, whatever floats your boat! _True?_

Looking around the massive gym, John Matthew was running on the treadmill wearing only navy Adidas running shorts that hung low on his strong hips. His big body was pounding the shit out of the black conveyer belt moving at a seriously scary pace under his feet. Had a human attempted the same running pace as the J-Man, they would have been slammed against the wall so hard, that they would never have been able to get back up. For such a big male, he was light on his feet, and fast as hell, courtesy of all that running he loved to do. John Matthew was one of the best fighters in the war against the lessers, he was strategic, considered every possible scenario before he struck and made his kill. He was a ruthless hunter, something to be admired and feared at the same time.

Another new track bellowed out of the speakers, this time it was DJ Khaled's '_All I Do Is Win _' featuring Qhuinn's favorite rapper, Ludacris again. Music filled the gym as Blay worked the bag, his huge arms striking the padded bean with brutal force, once, twice, three times, as he bounced around on the balls of his feet, dodging the heavy bag that weaved around as it moved back towards him. Blay was an avid kicker boxer. He loved the sport and it showed as his big powerful legs lifted him up wheeling his big body around as he roundhoused the bag with a thunderous _whack!_ He continued on with his assault, using every part of his heavily muscled body. First his knees, then his elbows, working the bag back and forth, as he jumped around, bobbing up and down, kicking the absolute fuck out of it as sweat poured off his body. Anyone watching would have agreed that he was truly an impressive sight. He was definitely another skilled warrior.

Qhuinn watched Blay with interest. He was in spectacular shape, every muscle on his body was defined to perfection as he moved around, dressed in only the same black Nike sweats he had on early when he entered his bathroom and deliciously seduced him.  
><em>Ahhhh, how sweetly he had seduced him alright.<em> Qhuinn thought. Blay certainly knew his shit, and he had seriously mastered some very handy skills since his transition. To say he had one talented mouth was an understatement, not quite befitting its praise.

Qhuinn still couldn't believe how much their relationship had changed since the night before. It was like he couldn't get enough of him. Even now, as he finished up with his weight training exercises, his body roared wanting to claim Blay again. It craved his taste, craved his smell, but most of all, his body craved the feel of all that beautiful silky golden skin against his own. _And can we talk about how receptive Blay always was to his touch. Fuck!_ Qhuinn thought, groaning as he remembered everything they had done. _You have to seriously stop thinking like this my man, or you'll never finish your workout._ He told himself sternly. Putting in the remaining time, halfheartedly, Qhuinn finished his circuit training just as John and Blay finished up with their stretching exercises.

_This was the moment_ Quinnn thought, he was now going to show Blay just how committed he was to their new relationship and that little selfless act was going to start right now. Rubbing he face with his towel, Qhuinn walked over towards his boys and got ready to blow Blay's mind and soar his heart right into the heavens. "So John my man, Blay and I have got something important we need to tell you." Qhuinn said confidently as he looked over at Blay monitoring his reaction to the bomb that he had just dropped.

Blay couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of Qhuinn's mouth. In the last forty-eight hours, Qhuinn had managed to do that a lot, it seemed. First, was when he appeared in his bedroom after his date with Saxton and declared his love and now this!

Their relationship had gone from zero to one hundred, so quickly, in such a small amount of time that it weighed heavily on Blay's mind, _a lot!_ Blay knew his feelings for Qhuinn were solid. They were set in fucking stone as far as he was concerned. Qhuinn was everything to him. His love for him was so strong that he would sacrifice his own life for his, in a heartbeat.

But Qhuinn was new to all this _love shit,_ and that scared the absolute fuck out of him. If tomorrow, Qhuinn were to change his mind about them, Blay was certain, that he would shrivel up and die. That's how much he fucking loved the little shit!

_"Yeah what?"_ John mouthed.

Taking Blay's left hand in his, Qhuinn intertwined their finger and palms together tightly. "Yeah, so, me and Blay…we're together now!" He said as lifted their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the skin on Blay's knuckles, as he looked over at him and winked, giving him a quick glimpse of that sexy little half moon crease smile he loved so much.

"_That's awesome news_. _About fucking time! I'm happy for you both. _John signed, going in for a quick hug.

"Why aren't you shocked?" Qhuinn asked inquisitively

_"Because, unlike you buddy, I saw this coming a mile away."_ John signed.

"Sure you did smartass! Qhuinn laughed as he pulled Blay in for a big bear hug, lifting him right off the floor, letting him dangle for a few seconds in midair before putting him back down again.

_"Then tonight we celebrate, __11__p__m at Iron Mask, VIP section. And I believe you're buying Qhuinn?_" John signed "_All night if I'm not mistaken_." He signed again, looking over at Blay, giving him a smile that lit up his handsome face. "_Later! _" he mouthed as he turned and headed for the locker rooms, disappearing through the gym's double doors.

"You didn't Blay?"

"Relax Qhuinn, I only told him that we had a bet, and that you lost. That's it!"  
>Still beaming, Blay placed his hands on either side of Qhuinn's face. "What happens between us in private is private." He said as he kissed Qhuinn's full lips. "Okay!"<p>

Nodding, Qhuinn went in for another kiss, but this one lasted way longer and was much, much, more intense. "I love you."

"I know, but I love you more. So come on, let's get out of here, I'm starving." Blay said as they walked side by side together, out of the gym and headed for their rooms for a quick shower before First Meal.

Qhuinn felt so much better after working out, his body now no longer hurt as he walked down the mansion steps and entered the main dining room with Blay for First Meal.  
>All the brothers and their shellan's were present. Some were moving around the table repositioning food here and there. Others had only eyes for each other, flirting as they spoke low in hushed tones, their words only for each other ears. Some of the brothers laughed as they teased each other, talking smack, trying to get a rise out of<br>each other, with Hollywood usually being the instigator of that conversation.

The brother was a straight up sex god, women loved him but he only had eyes for his  
>Mary. He was also the strongest and the most lethal of all the brothers combined, on a count of his beast, with V coming in at a close second with that hand of his, which could light up the night sky. Double fucking trouble! But there was no one you would want more out in the field watching your back than these males, they were true warriors. Champions in battle and sitting here on the same table, sharing a meal and eating their food made Qhuinn proud. Proud that he was finally accepted as one of them and considered worthy enough to be able to fight alongside them meant everything to him.<p>

Looking around the dinner table, all the food looked amazing and smelled every better. Fritz and his doggen staff always went above and beyond, every time. It was like eating in a five star restaurant every night, decked out with the whole silver service bit too.  
>The brothers were a class act, from the cars they drove, to the clothes they wore and even in the way the carried themselves, they were straight up blue bloods in Qhuinn's opinion, period.<p>

Living in the mansion all these months since his family desertion then deaths, Qhuinn had come to consider everyone who lived within the mansion walls as his new family, that went for Fritz too. Qhuinn adored that sweet little butler, sort of considered him like the grandfather he never had and that was comforting, considering he was always so eager and happy to help out in any way he could, bit it, a big task or a small task, it didn't  
>matter, because it was all the same to him. <em>How could anyone not love that?<em> Qhuinn thought.

And then there was _his_ Blay, _his_ beautiful Blay. The one person in his life that had always loved him unconditionally, selflessly and never asked for anything in return other than his company. Blay was now the love of his life that he knew for certain! It was an undeniable fact, something Qhuinn knew without a doubt. It was now ingrained into his very soul, forever!

Now they all sat in their usual seats, Blay to Qhuinn's left, and John Matthew and Xhex directly opposite them. Dinner was in full swing, plates were being loaded with food, drinks were being poured, cutlery chimed lightly against Fine China plates, bowls were being passed around from one person to the next with its delicious contents, food was being shared and fed to the one they loved, so this was now the perfect time whilst everyone was focused on other things Qhuinn thought, to asked Blay the questions that he had been dreading all day.

"So Blay, did you get a chance to speak or message Sax about us?" Qhuinn asked nervously.

"Yeah." Blay replied shyly, his voice loud enough for Qhuinn's ear's only. "He sent me a message this morning, wanting to get together for another date and I told him then."

Qhuinn growled low, so that only Blay heard the sound. He didn't like the thought of Saxton wanting another date with Blay so fucking soon. He knew his cousin well enough to know that the fucker went after what he wanted, and that evidently was now Blay.  
>"And what exactly, did you tell him Blay?" Qhuinn persisted, as a small menacing smile appeared on his face.<p>

"I told him that we are now _'seeing'_ each other." Blay replied awkwardly, not really wanting to get into this line of conversation in front of the whole house.

"Hmmm! _'Seeing'_ each other!" Qhuinn repeated. His brows drawing together into a frown, as he contemplated the many meanings of the word.

"Okay, maybe I mentioned the word, _'exclusively'_. " Blay teased. _There you go again, messing with his head._ Blay told himself. "Yeah, I definitely did."

"Is that right?" Qhuinn purred, as his hand slid under the table and rested on the top of Blay's thigh, before slowly snaking itself quickly between his open legs.

_There it was again, that delicious half moon smile._ Blay thought.  
>He watched as Qhuinn watched him. Waiting for his reaction to his little game of<br>"Let's mess with Blay at the dinner table, and see what he does?"

Blay squeezed his eyes shut as Qhuinn's hand moved once again, closer to its target.  
>"You start that and I'm not going to be able to stand up,<br>let alone walk out of here." Blay whispered into Qhuinn's ear.

"Okay baby, I'll play nice, for now. But later, I can't promise I'll do same." He teased, snatching his hand quickly out of Blay's hold, before cupping him over his slacks briefly, and then letting go just as fast. Qhuinn now was giving him a big ass fangy smile that lit up his ridiculously beautiful face.

Qhuinn and Blay arrived together at Iron Mask at 11pm as scheduled and made their way to the back of the club, through the rowdy crowd to the VIP section. They spotted John and Xhex's making out like teenagers in the dimly lit shadows of the brotherhood's booth, completely unaware of anyone else but each other. They had only just been  
>recently mated, so the PDA was understandable considering the circumstance.<br>John Matthew was a big ass bonded male, who clearly couldn't seem to  
>get enough of his smoking hot shellan, and who could blame him. <p>

As they approached their table, Blay cleared his throat as a respectful heads up to the happy couple, "Sorry for the interruption." He said genuinely, his cheeks coloring lightly as he watched John leave one last kiss on the side of his shellan's elegant neck, before taking her hand affectionately in his.

_"Gentleman, join us please."_ John signed watching as Qhuinn and Blay scooted in on the opposite side of the booth smiling secretly to each other. Yes love was finally in the air, John thought as he looked at his two best friends. He was truly happy for them, and looking at them now, he could see how right they really were for each other, almost as if they had been pre-destined, if that were even possible.

_"Let the drinking begin."_ John signed, winking in Qhuinn's direction, as he smiled and looked over at Blay.

Flipping John off, Qhuinn laughed as he signaled to the waitress and ordered a double round of drinks for the entire table, which were promptly delivered a few minutes later. Blay couldn't help but watch the waitress as she approached their table with their drinks. Looking at her, she was the standard type bimbo that usually caught Qhuinn's eye. She was a tall attractive brunette that had definitely seen a surgeon's knife on more than one occasion. Clearly she obviously knew how to work her tips, using her fake paid forassets with confidence, probably spinning every opportunity she could get her grimy little hands on, in her favor. He watched as she casually deposited the eight Corona bottles on the table, taking her time as she thoroughly checked out _his_ Qhuinn with interest. She had no scruples, as Blay watched her, push out and thrust up her big Double D's in Qhuinn's direction, giving him her own version of _"You want some of this, big boy," _which instantly elicited a low growl from the back of his throat, warning her to step the fuck off _his_ male, before he caused her some serious bodily harm, and deflated her big ass Double D's, permanently.

"Eassssy baby." Qhuinn teased, loving this new possessive streak that Blay had going on.

"His taken," Blay snarled, as he addressed the waitress in his new territorial tone. A tone that Qhuinn had never heard him use before, but nevertheless still turned him on. "Now run along." He said, dismissing her like she was nothing but trash, with an elegant wave of his hand.

Qhuinn laughed as he leaned over and whispered in Blay's ear. "I don't know what's gotten into you tonight Blay, but…"

"I think it was you!" Blay countered smartly.

"Touché…because I'm loving this knew side to you, it's fucking hot. Keep it up." Qhuinn whispered in his ear as he flicked his tongue over Blay's fleshy lobe before moving away.

John cleared his throat dramatically, trying to break up the scene between his boys_. "Okay! On that note! Congratulations, from both me and my shellan." _John signed as he raised his Corona high in the air, in a celebratory toast.

"Here! Here!" Xhex responded, as four bottles clinked together in salute, instantly replacing the negative energy with excitement instead. Happy laughter and loud cheers ensued at the prospect of a very happy future together.

They had been drinking hard for a couple of hours straight when Qhuinn scanned the club looking for John and Xhex. He remembered that they had wandered off together halfway through the night, probably for some private time and they still hadn't returned. It was getting close to dawn so Qhuinn knew that he and Blay were going to leave soon enough and he just wanted to touch base with the pair and thank them both for coming out tonight to help celebrate with them. As Qhuinn continued to search the crowd for John and his shellan, Blay looked up from his Corona the moment he heard Qhuinn let out a low territorial growl. Following his line of sight he knew now what prompted that reaction. There walking towards their table, elegantly moving through the busy crowd was Saxton looking as dapper as ever. _Shit! Shit Shit!_ Blay thought.

The last time Blay had seen Saxton was on their date, less than forty-eight hours prior, when he had left him right after their kiss in the alley behind the Cigar Bar. Afterwards he had dematerialized back to the mansion, up to his room and the rest is history. Very sweet, sweet history!

Blay quickly grasped Qhuinn's forearms firmly trying to get him to snap out of his fixation long enough to focus on what he had to say. "Baby, please don't start on him." Blay pleaded.

"Me! Now why would I do something like that?" He replied sarcastically.

Blay's watched as his comment instantly elicited that little twitch he loved so much, to start up on Qhuinn's jaw. _Here we go! _Blay thought as Saxton made his approach.

"Well hello Blaylock, you're looking ravishing as always." Saxton drawled, his words dripping with sexual undertone, making Qhuinn want to jump over the table and beat the living shit out of him, just so he could wipe that smug fucking grin off his perfect face.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Are you stalking him now?" Qhuinn spat, his mismatched eyes flashing with anger.

"Hardly…I can assure you cousin, that my many suitors have always been willing participants, in my experience," he said glancing over at Blay as he spoke. "Isn't that right Blaylock?"

"Yeah, whatever!

"Where is all this hostility coming from cousin?" Saxton asked innocently.

"Hostility! Hmmm! Lemme' think! Maybe, it's because you don't fucking listen when someone tells you politely that they are no longer fucking interested." He said bearing his fangs slightly as he spoke.

"Qhuinn…" Blay pleaded again.

"Yes, Blay?" He replied, his tone still edged slightly in anger.

"Can we not do this please?"

"Blaylock is right! I was merely here on business, nothing more. And thought I would stop by and say hello, clearly that was a mistake! Perhaps you need to put a muzzle on that temper of yours, cousin. It's an extremely unattractive quality." He said, looking at Qhuinn in disgust.

"Fuck you Sax! Stay away from Blay and then you and I will not have a problem.  
>Do you hear me? Am I clear to you?" Qhuinn warned.<p>

"I am certain that I will be _seeing_ you soon, Blaylock." Saxton said, purposely emphasizing the word 'seeing' just to dig at Qhuinn's restraint a little more. With that he inclined his head in Blay's direction once more, then turned and walked away, like he was on a runway in Paris, during fashion week.

Just then John and Xhex returned back to their table looking flushed, holding one another tightly, like they never wanted to let go and sat back down, still hand in hand.

_"So whatta miss?" _John mouthed, going off the pissed expression on Qhuinn's face.

"Ahhhh, nothing much!" He said sarcastically shaking his head. "Saxton just graced us with his fucked up presence and proceeded to mack on Blay, right there in front of me. Yeah, so like I said, nothing much!"

_"Qhuinn, someone's always gonna be jealous of what you have. You just need to learn to dismiss all the negativity and simply enjoy the knowledge of knowing that Blay is all yours."_ John signed, his words resonating with wisdom as he kissed his shellan's hand.

That instantly calmed Qhuinn down. _MINE _he thought. "Yeah, thanks my man…that's good advice." Reaching over Qhuinn took hold of Blay's face and kissed him hard, right there in front God and everybody. He finally knew then, for the first time in his entire life, he didn't care what anyone thought. It was all about him and _his_ Blay, that's was all that mattered.

It was four in the morning by the time Qhuinn and Blay left Iron Mask, leaving behind the lovebirds for some much needed alone time together. They had been drinking hard for five straight hours with John and Xhex, playing all sorts of drinking games, like _'Truth or Dare'_ – Corona style, Qhuinn's idea of course, which had been interesting, to say the least. With John Matthew's new shellan in the mix, conversation had still flowed freely all night, like it always had between the three of them since the start of their friendship and that was definitely something to appreciate. John Matthew was still the same John Matthew, but now he was mated to the love of his life, making him super fucking happy too. Lately, he was always smiling, his joy was practically contagious. It was nice! If anyone deserved some happiness, it was him, after all the shit life had thrown his way. John was a true survivor.

Rounding the corner, Qhuinn and Blay walked slowly down the darkened alley just behind Iron Mask. They had been walking for about a minute or so when Qhuinn suddenly stopped and grabbed Blay roughly, pushing him up against the hard red brick, pinning him between the high wall at his back and the front of his hard muscled body.

"Finally, I have you all to myself." He said, flashing Blay one of his sinfully sexy smiles.

"Yeah! Blay whispered. "And what do you plan to do with me?"

"What do you want me to do with you? Qhuinn countered raising one pierced brow, as he spoke softly in Blay's ear. He had his hands spread flat against the wall on either side of Blay's head, intimately pressing his body weight between his legs.

"Start by kissing my neck." Blay whispered as he placed both his hands on Qhuinn's narrow hips bringing him closer. He felt Qhuinn tilt his head slightly off to one side, as he proceeded to run his tongue flat over the long vein throbbing at his neck, lapping at it gently with his tongue before laying hot wet open mouth kisses around all the delicate skin at his neck and throat.

"Mmmm, what else? Qhuinn said in low raspy voice, in between kisses.

"Now kiss me, long, slow and deep." Blay whispered again, looking into Qhuinn's mismatched eyes with lust he could no longer hide. With that line out of his mouth, Blay couldn't help but blush little at his own forwardness, dropping his chin slightly, as heat quickly licked at his peachy skin.

Lifting his chin back up with the tip of his index finger, Qhuinn's gaze scorched Blay's soul from its intensity. "I love when you get all shy like that." Using the same finger he had used to tip up his chin, Qhuinn lightly ran it over one flushed cheek in a soft caress.  
>"Do you know how sexy that is?"<p>

"No." Blay replied innocently.

"This is how sexy it is." Qhuinn muttered as he grabbed Blay's wrist and guided it down to his body, placing his hand right over his hard dick. "Do you feel that?"

Blay just nodded and swallowed hard. "This is what _it_ does to me! This is what _you_ always to do me!" He said as he took hold of Blay's face in his big hands, softly brushing his full lips over his mouth, back and forth, licking the moist pinky fresh before thrusting his tongue in slowly. Qhuinn then deliberately swept his tongue over Blay's fangs, hard enough, to nick his own fleshy tongue, spilling his essence into Blay's mouth as he deepened their kiss.

As Blay felt Qhuinn's blood hit his tongue, his couldn't help but let out a desperate groan. _Fuck he tasted amazing_. Blay thought as he sucked hard on Qhuinn's tongue, drinking him in and swallowing all that crimson sweetness. The more Blay moaned, the more it elicited an even stronger response from Qhuinn as he slowly and sensually devoured his mouth, doing as instructed, moving over his mouth with expertise well beyond his years.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is Blaylock your new sex-toy now, Brother Mine?  
>How interesting, the defects continue." Said a dark figure as it stepped out from beneath the shadows, revealing itself for the first time.<p>

Qhuinn abruptly ended their kiss and quickly pushed Blay to stand behind him. He stared down the long narrow alley until he spotted something moving around in the dark shadows. _Did he hear right,_ _Brother Mine?_ _Was he really seeing this right now?_ Qhuinn thought shaking his head as he tried to understand what he was looking at, and he was pretty fucking sure that he was looking at his brother. His brother was back and he didn't look right. Qhuinn frowned as he tried to make sense of what he was looking at, the figure stood stock still a few feet away from him, not speaking anymore, but just staring at him instead.

_You're fucking hallucinating_, Qhuinn told himself. _Yeah…because this was too fucked up for words!_ Christ, his own brother was now in the alley with him, but he didn't look like himself anymore, what looked like was a fucking _Lesser!_ That revelation drained all the blood from Qhuinn's face, instantly making him sick to his stomach. He felt light headed as his body swayed unconsciously against Blay's, trying to make sense of what he had just uncovered.

"Yes it is I, brother… do you not recognize your own fresh and blood?

"What the fuck happened to you? Qhuinn yelled, moving forward to get a closer look at his brother, trying to get his brain to understand and register what he was actually witnessing. He got nowhere, Blay had grabbed onto his body, placing one big hand over his chest and the other around his waist, effectively securing him firmly where he stood. Clearly in this situation he was not supposed to move.

"Qhuinn, you're not armed." Blay said quietly. "And that's not your brother anymore. He's just another lesser with your brother's memories" He said firmly. "I'm so sorry."  
>Unable to resist, Blay gave him a quick apologetic squeeze.<p>

Just then, John Matthew and Xhex strolled out of the club, hand in hand smiling at each other as they stumbled into Qhuinn's nightmare that was now unfolding before their very eyes in the darkened alley behind Iron Mask.

"Ah, another familiar face, good evening John, so nice to see you again." Qhuinn's brother said, mock pleasantries escaping his mouth, spilling forth in a series of lies. "My, look how much you have changed, you turned out to be a big one!"

"_What the fuck_?" John mouthed.

"Been there, done that, and bought the fucking t-shirt too." Blay replied sarcastically.  
>"Can you help me out here buddy." Still trying to keep a firm hold of Qhuinn.<p>

"_Stay here!_" John mouthed as he let go of Xhex's hand. His shitkickers pounding hard on the alley floor as he ran over to where Qhuinn stood with Blay, taking position and flanking his right side as Blay flanked his left.

"If it isn't _'The Three Musketeers'_ – _All For One and One For All!_" He mocked.  
>"Charming tattoo, Qhuinn! I heard about that red tear. What is it they call you now?<br>An 'Ahstrux Nohtrum'! Hmmm!"

"The King can be quite resourceful and devious when it suits him." He said as his ran his hand over the graffiti that covered the alley's high brick wall. "Interesting how he saved you don't you think?" He said pausing briefly to cock his head in John's direction, before speaking again. "He turned you into a glorified guard dog for his whard. Clearly a job quite befitting your _station_ it seems. Tell me Qhuinn, are you rewarded with treats when you're good?" He said taunting him again with his words, his pale face void of any emotion as he glared at Qhuinn with those dead lifeless eyes.

"Let me go!" Qhuinn said firmly, anger rolling off him in waves. His brother was now back, a lesser no doubt and the fucker was still speaking to him like he was the shit under his shoes. Qhuinn looked over at both John and Blay, his big chest moving up and down, taking in large quantities of air into his lungs, he needed air, and lots of it, he felt like a _Mack_ truck had just pulled up and stopped right on top of his chest, raping him of any air. "I'm not gonna touch him." Releasing him, John and Blay still held their ground, flanking Qhuinn on each side. This was Qhuinn after all, he was a contracted 'Ahstrux Nohtrum,' he was a straight up killer and capable of just about anything and being a flight risk, was way up there right now. He was not thinking logically and could lash out at any minute and accidently get himself killed in the process. And that was something that his boys were not going to let happen. No fucking chance!

Locking stares with his brother's image, Qhuinn spoke. "You are not my brother! He said calmly. "_Pray_… that I don't find you…because _when_ I do, I _will_ kill you.  
>Do you hear me? Am I clear to you?" Menace wrapped around each of his words.<p>

"You cannot kill me, brother, I am your fresh and blood. You do not have it in you, to do something like that." he laughed, yet those dead eyes showed no life in them that remotely resembled the joy that he portrayed in his actions.

"Give me time!" Qhuinn replied, pain masking his face as he watched his brother disappear back into the night like a ghost.

Qhuinn was silent for a long time. What else was this fucking night going to throw at him. First it was Saxton and his blatant pursuit of _his_ Blay, and now it was his brother. Yes his own brother, the same one he hadn't seen in months since his honor guard beating. His own brother who had now just shown up out of nowhere, and revealed himself as no less than a fucking Lesser, a fucking _L-E-S-S-E-R!_ It didn't matter how many times Qhuinn said those words in his head, it still shocked the shit out of him. When was this torture with his family going to end? How was it going to end? When did the family hurt stop? That's what Qhuinn wanted to fucking know! Would it ever?

**Stay tuned…part 3 coming sooner than you think! **

**Thx Lily :[ Grrr!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lover Redeemed - Part 3**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please keep your reviews coming!**

**Note: **

**All rights are reserved to the brilliant J.R Ward.**  
><strong>This is only a fan fiction piece dedicated to Qhuinn and Blay, my two favorite boyz.<strong>  
><strong>Warning: Adult Content = 18+ ( So bounce if you're not! )<strong>

**Qhuay Love FOREVER!**

**Lover Redeemed**

**Written By Lily**

Qhuinn remained silent during the entire debrief meeting with Wrath and the Brothers. He listened and watched as John, Xhex and Blay recapped the events of the evening, providing a meticulous minute by minute account of everything they could remember, about what had gone down in the alley behind Iron Mask. Qhuinn cringed as he watched the brotherhood's reaction to his nightmare. He felt shame, for bringing this dirty news into The Blind King's home. It was as if everything linked to him was tainted, this hands down, being the most damaging yet.

How was he ever going to get over the fact that his brother was now a dirty, filthy, stinking lesser? A brother, who still bitterly hated him, for what reason, he would never know, but the fucker's sole purpose in his new dead existence, was to now permanently terminate his ass, anyway possible. Once it was over, Qhuinn knew to expect years of therapy ahead for himself with Mary. He would definitely require her professional services and care, to help sought through all the bad shit floating around in his head, that was a given.

When the meeting finished, Qhuinn was the first one out the door. He had stalked directly to the gym, with Blay on his heels, not far behind. He stripped himself of everything apart from his G-Star distressed denims, which always hung low on his cut hips and headed straight for the punching bag, stopping only to snag himself a pair of boxing gloves and to kick off his music. The gym's MP3 system now blared, 2Pac's track, _'Troublesome '96'_ as Qhuinn strapped up his hands.

Blay watched on from the bleaches, as Qhuinn got ready to start working his frustration out, on the padded bean. 2Pac's lyrics now filled the air… _"Young, strapped and I don't give a fuck!"_ How true those words were, the description fitting Qhuinn perfectly as he continued to warm up his muscles, rolling his big arms around on his shoulders, then cracking his neck from side to side as he got ready to face off, with that big bitch of a bag, that was now ready and waiting to be worked over…hard!

Track after track played on as Qhuinn continued strong. Blay had been watching him for one solid hour, sweat dripping off his golden skin, as hard muscle flexed and corded with each kick and punch. He was so focused on the task at hand, his jaw clenching rapidly with each brutal blow that he inflicted on his target. It was clear that Qhuinn's aim was to pound the absolute fuck out of the padded bean, for as long as his body could hold out before collapsing from exhaustion.

Blay wondered who's face, Qhuinn saw as he continued to pummel the bag with vigor. Was he picturing his Brothers face or was it perhaps, Saxton's face? _Probably both_, Blay thought, as they now neared the two hour mark of Qhuinn's own private Game of Destruction.

After his life changing confrontation with his brother, Qhuinn still hadn't uttered one single word to anyone. He was now hitting the two hour mark, with zero verbal contributions. Anyone in Qhuinn's current state of mind, would have probably _muted out_, and reacted in a similar way, if not worse, to this fucked up situation that the poor bastard was currently facing now. So the _'no talking' _thingwas completely understandable considering the circumstances. But Qhuinn was not just anyone. He was a male who suppressed shit. Pushed the bad stuff right down deep and bottled it, just like a fine wine. Uncorking would only take place, once said male, was ready to explode and unleash an unholy hell on his target and soon to be intended victim, which would no doubt be his own brother, in no time at all, from the way things were going.

Qhuinn was still going hard, based on the energy he exuded as he continued on with his strategic assault, his precision similar to that of a professional prize fighter. He currently had his long legs wrapped around the bean shaped apparatus, hanging upside down by his thighs, as he continued to lay into the bag with one hand, whilst he clung to it by the chain with the other, punching into it from a side angle, as if it were a set of lesser ribs, that he was trying to snap. He still gripped the padded bean in a death grip between his thighs as he continued throwing upper cuts at the bag, the muscles of his abdomen clenching as he held himself up. Dropping his big palms down onto the padded blue mat, Qhuinn flipped his body over until he was in a crouching position. Looking at him on all fours, feet and palms planted firmly on the ground, Blay couldn't help but see a resemblance between Qhuinn and a big jungle cat, his movements so similar, he was just as elegantly and deadly as the real thing, if not more.

Blay made his way over to Qhuinn. "You done?" He asked, standing over him with his hands now resting on his lean hips.

Qhuinn looked up at Blay, who was now towering over him. He was still flat on his back, hands above his head with his knees bend, trying to replenish the oxygen back into his lungs, a task that was taking longer than he had expected. "For now! Only because, every muscle in my body, feels likes it's ready to snap." He said, with a tiny chuckle.

"You need to get yourself into a tub and soak for an hour. It will help loosen up your muscles, and trust me, you'll feel better for it."

"Is that right?" Qhuinn purred, a sexy grin broadening across his face as he stretched out his arm to rub his hand up the back of one of Blay's thighs. "Any excuse to get me naked, huh?"

"Baby, I don't need an excuse….you're _mine _now." He eyes locked with Qhuinn's as he spoke. "But as tempting as that is, this is not about what I want right now, it's about what you need, okay? Now c'mon, let's get you into that tub." An affectionate smile spread across his beautiful face as he reached down and lifted Qhuinn to his feet, wrapping one strong arm around his waist, placing a soft kiss to the side of his neck, before walking back slowly with him to his bedroom, for that much needed soak, that would hopefully lead to some much needed rest too.

It had been three weeks since Qhuinn had seen his brother. Weeks of hunting had come up with exactly nothing. He had made zero progress tracking him, night after night. That statistic really messed with his head. Tonight he was patrolling with Rhage and John, and so far no lesser sightings. What was the Omega up to? Lesser encounters over the last couple of weeks had been slow, maybe a couple of sightings here and there, but nothing like it had been like, there for a while. And that went double for his brother too. If that fucker was laying low all this time, then that meant he was planning something big, and timing no doubt would play a critical part in this huge plan of his. So many possible scenarios drifted through Qhuinn's mind as he walked behind his boys. There were so many possible attack opportunities available at his brother's disposal, but there was only one stand-out, one scenario that kept haunting Qhuinn's sleep, night after night. He knew that he could handle just about anything his brother chose to throw his way. But there was only one thing, one fucking thing that would guarantee to bring him to his knees. If his brother was to somehow get his hands on Blay and harm him or worse, kill him, Qhuinn knew, that would be the end for him. If Blay were to ever become a casualty in this sick and twisted game, Qhuinn knew that he would track his brother down until he was dead, and once that was done, he would then willingly follow Blay into the Fade. His existence in life would be pointless without him, that he knew for certain. _Enough!_ He told himself. Quickly expunging his mind of all the bad thoughts that kept plaguing him, he focused his attention on what was most important at that moment instead, and that was finding and killing his already dead brother, before he even got the chance to follow through on his worst fear.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Blay said curiously, tapping his razor clean over the sink as he finished up with his shave. Qhuinn was behind him in the shower, just leaning back against the cool marble tiles, his head resting back loosely on his neck watching him through lowered lids, looking like sex on a stick as he rubbed one hand back and forth over the hard muscles of his abdomen.

"Got something on your mind?" Blay asked, as he watched Qhuinn's hand slowly drift lower, but still well out of reach of his proud hard length, that was now pointing straight at his like a goddamn divining rod, clearly having located its target.

"Yeah, you could say that!" He purred, as he bit into the side of his lip.

Putting his razor away, Blay wiped his face clean before turning around to face the object of his desire. "Anything I could help you with?" He said, now leaning his ass against the rectangular shaped basin, his hands casually resting on either side of his hips, gripping the marble between his palms.

"Yeah, you could say that!" He said again, smiling now, his fangs slightly elongated as his blue/green eyes ran up and down the length of Blay's body that was still wrapped in only a black towel that hung way too long on his lean hips.

"Go ahead baby, I'm listening. What can _I_ do for _you? _" Blay purred, as his eyes dropped to stare at Qhuinn's growing erection.

"C'mere…and I'll tell you…but first lose the towel" He said, moving forward to open the shower's big glass door.

As Blay stepped in, Qhuinn immediately reached for him and pinned him up against the same wall that he had just occupied, blanketing his hard body with his, as he rested his hands firmly on Blay's hips.

Pressing into him more, Qhuinn took hold of Blay's face and kissed him gently. "I want to _make love_ to you Blay." He whispered against his lips. "Will you let me?"

Blay moved his arms around Qhuinn's thick neck. "No, not here! I want to do this right!  
>I want you in my bed." Qhuinn whispered, leaning in to kiss Blay again. "I want to feel you properly…" He was sucking on Blay's neck, as he rubbed his hard dick against Blay's own, which was now hard too.<p>

"Ughhhh…" Blay moaned. "What are you saying?" He asked, running his hands over Qhuinn's ass, pressing him closer.

"What I'm saying baby, is that… I want _YOU…_ to fuck _ME!_ Scratch that…no fucking, only sweet-sweet passionate loving." He mumbled against Blay's ear. "I want you to go slow, but deep. Do you want that too Blay?" He said teasingly, running a lazy thumb over one of Blay's nipples as he moved back to face him again.

"Fuck yes…sweet Virgin of the Fade…are you sure?" He said, lifting Qhuinn's chin up so that he looked straight into his eyes. Qhuinn had never _bottomed_ before, so this was a big deal. Blay wanted to make sure that he was certain. After all, the whole _'gay thing'_ was something fairly new to Qhuinn and he didn't want to scare him and risk anything ruining what they had created together, over these blissfully amazing months.

"Yes, I'm sure baby…but just go slow." He groaned, kissing Blay one last time before turning off the water, toweling each other off for a minute, before moving over to Qhuinn's huge bed.

As Qhuinn straddled Blay's hips, he knew that everything was going to drastically change after this night. What he had planned tonight at Iron Mask was going to definitely guarantee him, an all access, lifetime pass, to '_MISERYLAND'_ for the rest of his fucking lonely life. He knew that Blay would _never_ forgive him after this…and why should he anyway, when he knew that he deserved all of Blay's hate and everything that was bound to come along with it.

But this night, he was going to savor every single second he had left with him. Qhuinn was going to worship his body, _take him_ and _be taken_, until they were both spent and utterly exhausted, unable to move. These would be the memories Qhuinn would honor and cherish. Memories he would need to help sustain him through the pain filled journey ahead, a journey he dreaded to his core.

Blay watched Qhuinn watch him, Qhuinn's face was an erotic mask of desire, giving nothing away. He wasn't the usual sexual Qhuinn, the one that usually took control of their lovemaking. Instead this was a gentle and more sensual Qhuinn, something that Blay had not yet experience before, until now. It felt as if everything Qhuinn did, was almost scripted, planned to elicit the maximum amount of pleasure out of him. Qhuinn touched his favorite places, he kissed his neck, sucked at his nipples, lapped at the cut of his hips, something about the spot, always turned Blay inside out, he was doing everything he could to satisfy all of Blay's needs. Qhuinn's touch was more intimate too, as it roamed over his body. His fingers touched lightly over all of Blay's skin, his hands ran down the hard planes of Blay's chest and stomach, in a deliciously slow and torturous caress. Qhuinn's touch was no longer urgent or desperate, but instead it was precise and calculated, an act that was a little unnerving, considering the passionate male that Qhuinn normally was. Not that he was anything less attentive and sexual now, just different.

Blay watched as Qhuinn moved above him in an unhurried rhythm. He couldn't help but feel that something was definitely wrong. He felt a knotting sensation deep down in gut as he looked into Qhuinn's eyes. "Hey…why are you so quiet?" Blay asked softly, cupping Qhuinn's face in both his hands before leaning in to brush his full lips against his.

"I'm not…I'm good!" He said gently, knowing that he was blatantly lying to his face. "Scratch that…I'm here with you, so I'm fucking perfect."

Qhuinn knew he wasn't lying about that, he loved being with Blay, in any capacity. Talking, laughing, fucking, playing Xbox, it didn't matter, being around Blay always made him happy and that was something that he was going to serious fucking miss, guaranteed to sting like a bitch, when it was all gone.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Blay pressed. "Anything…no matter what it is?"

"Baby, I know…you've got nothin' to worry about." With that Qhuinn stopped the conversation dead, he took hold of Blay's mouth and kissed him with so much raw emotion that they both moaned from its intensity. He wasn't going to let anything spoil this moment.

Needing to be closer to Blay, Qhuinn pressed their chests together, and then wrapped both his arms around Blay's neck and his legs around Blay's waist, he dipped his face in the crook of his neck and continued to move his hips with the same controlled thrusts as before, never once breaking his rhythm. Their bellies slapped gently together as Qhuinn moved his hips back and forth. He pressed even closer now, wrapping his arms tighter around Blay's neck as he continued to ride him. His hips moving at a slow and sensual pace, grinding himself closer every time to the male he loved, sliding up and down his shaft with a graceful ease. Squeezing his eyes shut, Qhuinn could feel the pain and sorrow festering in his heart, at the thought of never being able to touch Blay like this ever again.

"Ughhhh Qhuinn… you feel amazing" Blay groaned, as Qhuinn began moving his hips faster now, riding him harder as his breaths came out in little gasp against Blay's ear. "Ah fuck baby!" Blay groaned again from the intensity of the moment, gritting his teeth, trying his best not to _come._

As he continued to thrust his hips, Qhuinn leaned closer, squeezing Blay tighter now as he spoke. "I need you to know something…it's important… I need you to know that I am in love with you…promise me that you will never forget that…" He voice cracking with emotion as he whispered in Blay's ear.

"What? Baby, why are you saying it like that?" Blay asked, panicked drifting into him tone as he gripped Qhuinn closer.

"Just promise me. I need you to promise me." He said softly, trying his best to calm Blay down.

"Okay baby…I promise you that I will never forget." Blay said softly against Qhuinn's neck, his hands snaking around his waist, acknowledging their packed. Once Qhuinn heard those word leave Blay's mouth, he continued to make love to him, with everything he had in him, so much passion, that he thought his was going break apart…from the pain.

It was nearly one in the morning by the time Qhuinn and Blay made it to Iron Mask for drinks with John and Xhex. They had missed out on First Meal, just us Qhuinn had planned. He never wanted Blay to leave his bed, because when he did, then the nightmare would surely begin. He had kept him in his bed for as long as he possibly could. He even ordered their meals to his room instead, so that they could eat together in private. Qhuinn had fed Blay from his own hand until he was too stuffed to eat anymore. His own appetite was shot, and he had used the excuse that he had eaten a big meal earlier on in the night, so that was the only reason for his lack of hunger. Qhuinn made love to Blay again, over and over, but with urgency this time, before finally letting him go. They then showed and dressed in their own rooms before leaving the mansion and dematerializing behind the deserted alley next to Iron Mask.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Blay said, blushing as he looked at John and Xhex, who were sitting closely together, with her long legs draped over his thighs.

"Sure you are Blay." Xhex teased as she ran her thump up and down John's neck. She laughed as Blay blushed even more at her insinuation, which had been spot on too.

As they slid into the well cushioned booth, Qhuinn immediately ordered drinks for the table, opting for some Herradura instead. He needed something stronger to take the edge off his mood that was quickly manifesting itself into something well past pain as he quickly looked over at Blay, just drinking him in. He had sat back for most of the night just listening to the conversation that flowed back and forth, between John, Xhex and Blay. He would occasionally participate so as not to become the focus of one of their topics. He continued to suck back hit after hit of his favorite tequila, trying to numb himself out somewhat, but it still wasn't working. Looking over at Blay again, he knew that this was the only way to keep him safe, and if hating him was the painful price he had to pay, then so be it, that was what he was going to do.

Abruptly he stood. "I think we're going to head off." Qhuinn said, looking over at John and Xhex, as he grabbed hold of Blay's hand. "I'm tired."

_"Yeah, I bet you are buddy."_ John mouthed, as a wicked grin plastered itself on his handsome face, as he looked over at Blay.

"There you go again, embarrassing _my boy_." Qhuinn joked, lifting Blay's hand to his lips for a quick kiss. "You wouldn't want me to beat your ass now, would you?" Qhuinn challenged. Their banter still playful.

_"Yeah, I'd like to see you try boy."_ John signed, moving forward in the booth, testing Qhuinn theory.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah!" Blay interjected. "You're both big strong males, we get it! But John, stop baiting _my boy_, because _I_ will be the one beating _your_ ass!" He joked, as laughter erupted all around.

_"Yeah right! Later!"_ John mouthed, giving Blay a wink as they walked away through the mass crowd of patrons.

Qhuinn stopped suddenly, halting Blay in his tracks. He grabbed hold of him by the nape, and pressed his lips down hard on his, catching him off guard. He knew he had surprised Blay when he tilted his head back suddenly ending their heated kiss.

"Qhuinn?"

"Mmmm?" He mumbled against Blay's mouth, going in for another kiss.

"What's with all the grabbing?" Blay asked curiously.

"You complaining?" He asked, as moved to suck at Blay's neck. "Want me to stop?"

"No, I don't want you to stop. It's just that you've been acting weird all night. Are you thinking about you brother, is that it?" He voice was threaded with concern as he took hold of Qhuinn's face in both hands, tilting his jaw up to meet his own blue eyes.

"No baby…I can honestly tell you that at this very minute…" He purred, as he leaned and brushed his hips lightly over Blay's. "that I am not, thinking about anyone other than you. I just wanna touch you… is that alright?"

Blay knew Qhuinn well enough to know that he was lying at that moment, but whatever was bugging him, would eventually surface and when it did, Blay knew that it was not going to be pleasant, not one bit. "Fine then, if that's the truth, touch away!" Blay said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Then c'mere baby!" He purred, before he grabbed hold of the front of Blay's t-shirt and firmly tugged him into a dark and smoky corner of the club. This was it! Qhuinn knew that tonight, was the night that he would drop his bomb on Blay. And that this moment they were having right now, was going to be their very last together, he was never going to get another opportunity to be with him like this, again. No fucking chance, that ship would definitely sail after tonight, yeah sail, far, far away from him, that's for damn sure. He just had to keep reminding himself that this was all for Blay, he was doing this to keep him safe from harm. This was the only way he could guarantee that his brother could never use Blay as leverage against him. But on the flip side if anything was to ever happen, Qhuinn knew, that he was a mean enough bastard, to make it look like he didn't give two fucks about Blay, that way, his enemy would think twice about using him as bate. _Perfect logic…right?_

Looking at Blay now pinned against the wall, his beautiful mouth, red and swollen from the intensity of his kisses, Qhuinn couldn't help the smile on his face. That was all his doing, and he was proud of it too. He loved seeing Blay all sexed up like that, the male was fucking beautiful to him, with his peachy cheeks all flushed from his excursion, he was one seriously tempting sight. Qhuinn could also see the little and not so little marks that now covered Blay's neck and throat. Something innate triggered that reaction in him, making him unable to fight and resist the urge to leave his mark. Mark _his_ _boy_, so that all other males knew who he belongs too and if they were smart, they would stay the fuck away from him permanently, provided they still enjoyed and didn't wish to relinquish control of their breathing privileges. _That goes double for you Saxton, you prissy fuuuck!_ It didn't matter though, in a few hours all those marks would fade away and disappear into nothing, just like Qhuinn intended to disappear from Blay's life, until all this fucked up mess with his brother was over and done with…then if he was lucky and Blay gave him _half_ _a chance,_ he would then need to prove his worth as his _lover _and _redeem_ himself, once more, for the last time.

"Let's get outta here, it's nearly dawn." Qhuinn said, taking Blay's face into his hands one last time, for one more greedy kiss… good-bye!

Releasing Blay at that moment was the hardest thing Qhuinn had ever done in his entire life. He stomach churned, flip-flopped, did somersaults, not to mention, it became the goddamn in-keeper, for a couple of hundred thousand butterflies too. He felt so sick that he literally thought he was going to blow. As Blay followed closely behind him, weaving through the drunken crowd, Qhuinn readied himself as best his could…_I'm so sorry…forgive me Blay! _

"Shit… I can't… I can't do this!" Qhuinn said loudly, stopping by the wall near the corner bar. His face now pale as he gritted his teeth, jaw muscles _clenching so tightly_ like never before.

"Do what?" Blay enquired, confused by Qhuinn's suddenly and unexpected mood change.

"This! Us! All of it!" Qhuinn motioned between them with his hand.

"What the fuck are you saying exactly Qhuinn?" Blay hissed, his tone now dark and deep.

"It's too much, too soon, all this hearts and flowers shit!"

"Hearts… and… flowers shit!" Blay repeated sarcastically, his body bubbling with anger now.

"I think we jumped into this too quick. We need to step back a bit. Do the friends with benefits thing…maybe…I'm not even sure about that." Qhuinn replied, dropping his bomb, but not quite meeting Blay's eyes as he spoke. Even now, hearing the word leave his mouth, he wanted to be sick.

"Friends with benefits…hmmm…" Was all Blay could express. His worst nightmare was coming true. Unfolding like a pin had just been pulled from a grenade, right before his very eyes. A mess that would no doubt, ensue monumental pain that would be directed all straight at him.

"Blay let—"

"I'm such a fucking idiotttt!" He yelled. "I knew you would do thissss!" He said, gritting his teeth.

"Blay let me—" Qhuinn attempted again, only to be cut off mid-sentence.

"You know something Qhuinn, love can turn to hate very easily. Love is something you constantly work at. You cherish and you protect it with your life." He said, in a choked voice. His hand unconsciously grabbing hold of his t-shirt roughly, fisting the fabric tightly as he rubbed at his chest back and forth, trying to soothe the pain that was quickly surfacing. "But you have no fucking concept of what that means." He continued rubbing at his chest. "We're done! You are _N-O-T-H-I-N-G_ to me anymore! Congratulate yourself…you are now officially, _I-R-R-E-L-E-V-A-N-T!" _

"Blay wait!" _I love you, I need you, please don't go!_ "I'm sorry okay! Will you let me explain?" Qhuinn pleaded, his voice dripping with anguish. Reaching for Blay's arm, he wrapped one big hand around his bicep. _Explain_…e_xplain what dumbass? That you just threw away the best thing that ever happened to you… _mocked the little voice in his head.

"_N-E-V-E-R_ fucking touch me again! Do you hear me?" Blay growled, his tone ice cold, his blue eyes flashing with anger. Qhuinn instantly released his grip and dropped his arm.  
>"Don't look so shocked Qhuinn. You'll survive, you always do and I'm certain that you won't be doing it alone!" Blay spat, stalking out of the club, nearly ripping the door off its hinges on his way out.<p>

As Blay disappeared out the door, Qhuinn roared with anger, baring his fangs. Spinning around he hit the first thing he saw, punching a hole right through the nearest wall with brutal force, sending the fancy painted plaster flying in every direction. A gift, from one of the brotherhood's finest!

Shit, now he would have to answer to Vishous. Ever since the death of his family, and the growing demand Wrath faced as The King of their species, Vishous had somehow become his mentor in a way, that was how they had gotten so tight and that was who he was going to have to explain himself too now. Something Qhuinn was seriously dreading. _You are so royally fucked, my man!_ He told himself.

Snapping out of his mini meltdown, Qhuinn noticed that he was now the main attraction in the club. It was as if every single club-goer was staring at him in disbelief, too intrigued by what they saw, _his fangs,_ to turn away. _Fuck! _Great, now he had to wipe _all_ their memories clean. _Fuck my life! _Qhuinn thought.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Yeah, who is it?" Qhuinn snapped.

"My apologies for the intrusion, Master Qhuinn," Fritz said, with a respectful bow of his head as he entered his bedroom. "It seems you have been summoned to the Pit by brother Vishous. I have been sent to retrieve you immediately."

_Fuck me! _ "What for?"

"I am not privy to that information Master Qhuinn, therefore if you would be so kind, I will escort you now, as I do not wish to keep the Sire waiting unnecessarily. He said politely.

"Yeah sure, not a problem Fritz my man. Just gimme' me a minute to throw some shoes on, will ya." Qhuinn replied.

"Yes of course." Fritz replied graciously. "I shall wait for you out in the grand hall."

Qhuinn followed obediently behind the little grey haired butler, wracking his brain, trying to figure out how he was going to explain himself to V. He couldn't exactly tell him the truth about his relationship with Blay now, could he? Yeah that would go down well. _"Yeah so V, sorry about the whole freak out thing with the wall the other night, but you know how it is, lovers tiff and all, shit happens, true?"_ Yeah right, like he could ever say something like that! As he neared the Pit, he could hear V's music pumping out loud, literally vibrating the walls.

"Good evening Sire, I had fetched Master Qhuinn as per your instructions."

"Thanks my man!" V replied.

Vishous pinned Qhuinn with a glare, narrowing those silvery diamond eyes. "Sitcha' ass down!"

"V!" Qhuinn attempted.

"Shut it!" He said through clenched teeth. _This is gonna be interesting._ Qhuinn thought, planting his ass down on V's couch.

V watched him for a minute. Damn the brother was intimidating. And huge too! He reminded Qhuinn of a beautiful but very ferocious black panther. The contrast of those light diamond eyes coupled and surrounded by all that black that was covering his top of head and mouth, was right on the money, he looked just like a scary panther. Looking at V now, Qhuinn could see that he was one pretty male, a male who could very easily eradicate your ass too, should he ever feel the need to do so. He was still dressed in his fighting leathers as he paced the floor, one hand occupying a full glass of Goose, that swished around as he moved, whilst the other gloved hand, the one that you never wanted to get near, rubbed across his goateed mouth, contemplating his thoughts.

"You got anything to say for yourself." V inquired.

"Not really…nah nothing." Qhuinn countered, knowing full well that V knew that he was a lying sack of shit. He could see the brother scrutinizing him with those sparkly peepers, scanning his face, no doubt probably searching for the truth.

"Hmmm! So punching a hole through the wall was about, _nothing?_ What… so you just felt the need to put your own personal spin on the décor? Is that what you're telling me? V said sarcastically as he moved closer.

"It was a mistake. My bad, it won't happen again. I'm solid now!" Qhuinn lied again, not looking at V, but at his new Rocks instead.

"Raise your head boy!" V commanded, stepping into Qhuinn's space. "That shit you pulled the other night, stops right fucking now. You can't afford to get sloppy around humans, it just gets messy. You feel me?" He said seriously, cocking one black brow as he spoke. "We clear? Work your shit out! True?"

_I wish! Yeah, easier said than done! _"Is that it?" Qhuinn asked, looking at his Rocks again.

"Yeah, that's it." V replied. His tone was now somehow softer as he watched Qhuinn leave. "Q?" V continued, just as he had wrapped his hand around the doorknob. He didn't turn around, he couldn't. He had just blatantly lied straight to V's face and he respected the male enough, not to do it again. "I know you're hurting right now. If you need to talk…about anything…. you know where to look to find me."

"Yeah, thanks V, I'll remember that." Qhuinn replied sadly, as he opened the door and walked out. With his head still down, looking at his Rocks, Qhuinn made his way back to his room in a daze. Was he ever going to stop fucking up? _Not fucking likely, _mocked the little voice in his head. "Fuck you!" Qhuinn countered out loud, as he continued the long walk back to his bedroom. _Fuck my life! Fuck my life! Fuck my motherfucking life!_

**Stay tuned…Lover Redeemed - Part 4 posted in 1 week. **

**Thx Lily :[ Grrr! Vamps Rule!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lover Redeemed - Part 4**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please keep your reviews coming!**

**Note: **

**All rights are reserved to the brilliant J.R Ward.  
>This is only a fan fiction piece dedicated to Qhuinn and Blay, my two favorite boyz.<strong>  
><strong>Warning: Adult Content <strong>= **18+ ( So bounce if you're not! )**

**Qhuay Love FOREVER!**

**Lover Redeemed**

**Written By Lily**

After everything that had transpired a week ago now at Iron Mask, Blay had been walking around the mansion in a daze. He had never felt so much pain before in his entire life. He almost wished that things between he and Qhuinn have never happen, that way he wouldn't be in this fucked up position right now. Qhuinn had become his drug of choice during those blissful months together, and being without him now was making his life so damn hard, it seemed as if each day was a struggle for him to get out of bed and do the things he needed to do. It was his own stupid fault anyway, deep down he knew that Qhuinn would have eventually freak out anyway, he had just hoped that it would have happened way-way-way later instead, but that little dream ended just as quickly as it had begun. Now Blay wanted nothing to do with Qhuinn anymore, living in the same house as him was unbearable. Seeing him at First Meal every night, feeling him so close, sitting there right beside him was something he dreaded daily, he could literally feel the heat radiating off Qhuinn's body as he sat clenching his jaw like crazy beside him, night after excruciating night. The need to reach out and touch him was still just so great, but Blay had to keep reminding himself that he would never do that even again, because he was in no way interested in one sided love, not anymore, that was for damn sure. He knew that his love for Qhuinn would eventually fade in nothing with time…_right?_

Their relationship was non-existent now. Qhuinn and Blay had gone from being best friends to passionate lovers and now to hateful enemies. They only spoke and addressed one another when they had too and that was only for brotherhood related business, nothing more. Hunting was a nightmare when they were scheduled to patrol together, they would keep as far away from one another as possible, always ensuring that there was always someone else present to mediate the tension between them, that was now obvious to every single person who lived with the mansion walls, including a very pissed off Blind King.

Deciding that he was sick and tired of feeling like shit, Blay picked up his BlackBerry and called up the one person that would guarantee to get under Qhuinn's skin and grate on his very last nerve, like no other person ever could and that was his dearest cousin Saxton.

As the phone rang, Blay nervously waited, his cheeks coloring slightly when the call was abruptly answered. "Hello… Saxton?"

"Well hello Blaylock, this is a pleasant surprise." Saxton drawled.

"Yes it is I guess…I ahhh, called…it's been a long time. How are you?" He said hesitantly. His tone soft and shy.

"Indeed it has. I am well, as always. More importantly, how are you Blaylock? Still an item with my dearest cousin, Qhuinn?" He asked curiously. Saxton voice was sending out, definite distain at the near mention on Qhuinn's name.

"Let's just say that ended… as expected. And to be completely honest with you, I'm relieved it's over. It would have never worked out between us anyway…we were far too different in so many ways." Blay lied. _Yeah right, ever heard the saying, 'Opposites Attract,'_ mocked the little voice in Blay's head.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not pleased to hear that piece of good news Blaylock. I have never forgotten about our kiss. That was definitely something I was eager to explore further." He purred.

"Good, that was what I was hoping to hear. Are you available to come by the mansion tomorrow night for First Meal? We can have something to eat here and then we can go out afterwards and do something we both like together. Does that interest you Saxton?" Blay tone became more confident now as his words, teased.

"You have no idea how much, Blaylock." He drawled. "Splendid, then it's a date. I will see you tomorrow evening for dinner and then who knows—" He said wickedly. "Oh and Blaylock, I am looking forward to starting up, where we left off."

"I'd like that very much Saxton. See you then." With that Blay ended the call, satisfied with the way it played out, yet why did he still feel so empty? _Time, you just need time_. He told himself.

Saxton was one of the very few civilians that could enter the brotherhood mansion freely, to come and go as often as needed. He was now Wrath's head Legal Council, and with that he visited the compound on a regular basis, following up and completing old and new business proposals for The King, so coming to dinner was really no big deal, well, no big deal to everyone else, except Qhuinn, that is.

When Qhuinn arrived at First Meal the next night and saw Saxton at the dining table sitting next to Blay, laughing and talking, something territorial in him snapped at the sight of them together, which quickly escalated into something a little homicidal too. Walking slowly towards Saxton like the lethal predator that he was, Qhuinn's current mood was nothing less than toxic and if his cousin was smart, which his was, he would seriously re-think about provoking him tonight, because right now, Qhuinn was wired with jealousy. That feeling was seriously riding him hard, and when he felt like this, then that meant he was capable at that moment of doing just about anything.

"Well hello cousin. My, it has been a long time hasn't it? Saxton said, already baiting Qhuinn from the get go. _Well there goes that theory of re-thinking the whole provocation thing._

Walking towards his cousin, Qhuinn leaned down until he was only inches away from his ear and whispered softly. "What the fuck are you doing here?

In a hushed tone Saxton answered, cocking one perfectly arched brow at Qhuinn.  
>"Blaylock was gracious enough to invite me to have dinner with him here at the mansion, before we left for our date later this eve. Something I am thoroughly looking forward to and will no doubt enjoy right up until the very end." He replied, testing Qhuinn's restraint even further, implying that he was ready, willing and able to <em>fuck his mate,<em> at the first chance he got. _Clearly this punk had a death wish!_

"Date huh? How nice for you both." He said sarcastically, speaking quietly into his cousin's ear. "Motherfucker, I don't know what game you're playing at right now, but I am not a male you want to fuck with." He growl low, leaning in closer. "And let me remind you of something else in case you've forgotten. Do not think for one fucking second, that this thing between Blay and me is over and done with, because Blay will be _Mine_…soon enough. You can bet on that cousin. And one more thing, if you hurt him…I will rip you apart and leave you for the sun. Am I coming in loud and clear?" Qhuinn asked, narrowing those mismatched eyes as he waited for his cousin to respond.

"That is quite amusing cousin, considering it is painful obvious that _you_ took care of that yourself. No one has hurt Blaylock more than _you_." He hissed, venom dripping from his tone.

"Is that right?" Qhuinn growled again, moving so that he was now right up close in Saxton's grille. "Do not assume shit about me, you fuck. You have no idea what I am capable of doing when it comes to protecting what's _Mine_. Just remember what I said." He snarled, before reaching over to grab a hand-full of Fritz's homemade bread rolls. He then abruptly stood and glared for a moment at Blay, locking stares with him before stalking out of the dining room, through the vestibule tunnel and straight out the door, into the night. He needed to vent and what better way to do that, than hunt…again.

Over the following weeks, Qhuinn watched as Blay and Saxton continued on with their bullshit dating routine. Everywhere he turned, there they were together, laughing or worse, whispering to one another in hushed tones, making him even more angrier and jealous every time, if that were even possible. It had gotten to the point that he intentionally stayed away from the mansion for as long as he could each night, before he was forced to return back prior to dawn, just to avoid seeing them together. He had also started hunting solo, hunting his brother on his nights off, trying harder to track and kill him, so that this nightmare he was going through with Blay could end. And then maybe if he was lucky, things could return back to the way it had between them, their love hopefully growing into something even stronger than it had been before, a testament to their unwavering love for one another. Qhuinn knew that if anyone found out that he was hunting and patrolling on his own, night after night that he would have his ass handed to him on a platter, and that wasn't just by Wrath either, it would be by all the brothers including John too. But he couldn't afford to think about the repercussions his actions could cause him, instead he had to remain focused on his target and that was what he intended to do until this was all over, so that one day soon, this could all be hopefully done and dusted and forgotten about forever.

That night it was warm July evening and he was on rotation with Vishous and Butch. John Matthew had the night off, and was most likely hanging out with his shellan enjoying himself. Wrath had them on a rotating roster, so they could all get to know one other better, learn about each warrior's strengths and weaknesses, and all that kind of shit. This way, when you hunted and fought alongside any one of them, you would know what to expect. Know how they operated, what made them tick. It was a strategic and logical tactic that had been put in place by Wrath, and that made perfect sense, a skilled move on The Blind King behalf, someone who was still very much an essential player in this war against the Lessening Society.

Qhuinn had been patrolling for hours walking around in alleys and darkened street with V and Butch with nothing to do except wait for the fight to come looking for them. As V and Butch paled around now, a new sadness stirred in Qhuinn's gut. He missed being out in the field with John and Blay, they were his boys and they had been a team from the very beginning, a great fucking team at that, so he couldn't help but miss the bond that they had shared together.

He just couldn't seem to snap out of this sad sappy mood that kept riding him, no matter how hard he tried to shake it off. His mood felt like grief in some strange way, like mourning something that was still very much alive, which was even worse, because pain couldn't fade if you could still see the things you loved. No, _'Outta sight, Outta mind' _logichere, _noooo_…that would be way too fucking easy then, wouldn't it? No… easy was not what life threw Qhuinn's way, not _ever! Fuck you very much! _Qhuinn thought, quickly snapping out of his own little five minute _Psych' session_, he righted himself, before getting back to the task at hand, hunting lessers, hunting his brother!

The night dragged on, with no lessers in sight. Hey maybe they were at the Omega's house for a fancy dinner and they just lost track of time? Contemplating his joke, Qhuinn couldn't help the big ass smile that instantly crept up and plastered itself on his perfect face. _Focus!_ He told himself. Shit, they still had four hours until sunrise to kill before returning back to the brotherhood compound. Patrolling had come up with exactly jack, so V suggested that they check out a new club, for a couple of hours before returning back to the hunt again. The club had just opened up in downtown Caldie, and it was owned and operated by some vampires, a couple of heavies and surprise-surprise, V knew the owners. The brother had connections everywhere.

Down with V's plan, they all piled into Escalade again and headed for the club. When they arrived, they didn't need to wait in line or anything lame like that, instead V just walked right in, past all the people waiting, only to pause for a second to acknowledge the head of security with a quick fist bump as he passed. The club was called Deceptions, earning its name from the deceptive nature of the patrons it catered too. Basically the club life was one big ass lie. Club-goers lied to get in, then they drank using their fake ID's, they lied and gave fake names, lied about their lives and who they really were, but most of all, they told every lie in the book to get to Holy Grail and claim the almighty hook-up. Lies were lies, no matter which way you played it. The clientele consisted of both vamps and humans. Sexual orientation was a mystery, so whether you were gay, straight or bi, you were guaranteed to find what you were looking for behind those four walls. This club was any sexual deviates, perfect playground. No wonder V knew about it, true?

As soon as V, Butch and Qhuinn entered the club, heads turned in their direction. All three males were ridiculously good looking, well over six and half feet tall and dressed in their fighting leathers. To say they stood out was an understatement. The owners soon came over and welcomed V to their new club. V did some additional introductions for his boys before they were shown to the Brotherhood's VIP booth, similar to the one they had at ZeroSum. Drinks flowed free, compliments of house. V drank Goose as usual and smoked his Turkish tobacco hand rolls, while Butch sucked back his favorite Lagavulin Single Malt Scotch Whisky, shot after shot.

Qhuinn had decided against the hard stuff, no Herradura for him tonight, he was seriously acquiring a taste for that delicious amber liquid and that was not good. So tonight, he was tossing back Corona's instead, his second favorite drink of choice. One that didn't give him a hangover the next day, so he could pretty much guzzle it back with no consequences.

Mid swig of his Corona, Qhuinn stopped drinking. Returning the bottle to the table, he narrowed his blue/green eyes, lifted his chin up and sniffed the air…Blay was here. Tracking his scent, Qhuinn's eyes roamed over all the patrons in the club, one by one until he found what he was looking for. There he was, walking into the club, looking as beautiful as ever. …and behind him, with his hand resting on Blay's lower back was his motherfucking cousin…out with _his_ Blay… _again_. At the moment Qhuinn was tempted to unsheathe one his own daggers and gouge out his mismatched eyes, the sight of them together was getting way too painful to stomach. Blay looked perfect as always, dressed in all black, sporting tailored Dolce & Gabbana slacks and shirt with the three unbutton at the throat, the contrast of all that black against his light hair was striking, it somehow made him look even more handsome, if that were even possible. He wore a black Hermes' belt with a gold belt buckle, displaying the trademark 'H' and black Prada shoes. His best friend was straight out of GQ. Qhuinn's heart sank as he watched Blay, but he was still very much fixated on his target at the same time tracking Saxton's every move. At the sight of him, Qhuinn's fists automatically rolled into balls, turning his knuckles white. Jealousy coursed through his veins like fire, burning his soul as rage roared through his body, begging to be set free, to unleash a serious beating on cousin's ass.

V knew straight away what was going down with Qhuinn. "You need to calm the fuck down, boy." He warned, getting Butch's immediate attention. "No blood spilling for you tonight…true?"

"Relax V. He's still breathing, isn't he?" Qhuinn replied casually. "For now…anyway!"

Qhuinn looked on with homicidal thoughts running through his head. Saxton was looking as dapper as ever, _the fucker_, in his usual three piece suit combo. He looked like something that had just stepped off the pages of Men Vogue, perfectly pressed with not a hair out of place. He was the exact opposite to him, in every way. _How could Blay's taste vary to such an extreme?_ Qhuinn thought. They were like night and day, zero in common, correction, he was still family, begrudgingly.

They were seated in a booth on the opposite side of the club, sitting closely together. Saxton had serious game, the motherfucker knew his shit, knew how to get what he wanted. Now he watched _his_ Blay with lust in his eyes, undressing him where he sat, running his fingertips seductively over his forearm, back and forth, sex dripping off every move he made. He looked so smug, as he put the moves on Blay, touching him freely, like he had every right, with not even a care in the world. It made Qhuinn sick, the truth was, Blay belonged to him, regardless of the fucked up scene that was going down now. Qhuinn watched as Saxton's mouth grazed Blay's cheek lightly as he spoke softly in his ear. His heart pounded in his chest, beating him to death where he sat. Saxton was now kissing Blay's neck, sweeping his tongue over his vein in a series of lazy sweeps. Qhuinn felt like he was going to serious murder his ass. No wait… he was going to slaughter him, slowly, yeah-yeah-yeah, a much better plan, much more painful, make the fucker suffer. The lovely-dovey play continued on, to Qhuinn's revulsion. He watched as his cousin, brushed Blay's hair gently off his face, caressing his skin as he ran one finger seductively over his lips before he leaned in to kiss him on his beautiful mouth. Qhuinn's big body now vibrated in fury as he watched on in anger. Those lips belonged _only_ to him. _MINE! _He thought.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That's fucking it! Kill him! _said the little voice in Qhuinn's head. _You know you wanna do it! He's kissing your mate! Are you just gonna sit there all night and watch on from the sidelines, like some P-U-S-S-Y? _Just then, Qhuinn shot up out of his seat, like a lightning bolt zapped him in the ass.

"Sitcha ass down!" V warned "Pick your battles wisely boy. True?"

"V's right, my man." Butch countered. "You got a wrong place, wrong time sitch goin' down here. You feel me?"

"I got this…my shits together!" Qhuinn replied calmly looking at V and Butch. "I'm solid…I'm not gonna hurt him. I'm just gonna go over and say a quick hello to my dear cousin…that's all." He lied, not caring whether they believed him or not. And they didn't!

Qhuinn didn't wait to hear any more of what Vishous or Butch had to say. He knew that they were just looking out for him, but he was going to do what the fuck he wanted anyway, so screw the majority opinion. If the tables were turned and they were witnessing one of their shellan's making out with some male in a club, Qhuinn knew that V and Butch would have dropped the motherfucker where he stood, end of story. On that note, Qhuinn stalked over to their table, trampling half a dozen innocent club-goers in his path, until he was inches away from Blay and looming over Saxton like a goddamn mountain.

_Fucking hell! This is so not good._ Blay thought as he looked up and saw Qhuinn looking at Saxton like he was ready to kill him at that very moment.

"Ahhh, so nice to see you again Qhuinn." Saxton said sarcastically, unfazed by Qhuinn's current state.

"Bite me!" Qhuinn countered quickly. "Save your fake ass pleasantries for someone else Sax, I'm not interested in your bullshit."

"I was merely being a gentleman, cousin. Something, you clearly know nothing about."

"Okay…let's just chill out…take a breather boys." Blay said rationally.

"I can assure you Blaylock, I am quite calm." Saxton replied. "It is your _ex-friend_ here that is behaving like an ancient Neanderthal."

"Motherfucker do you have a death wish?" Qhuinn growled, his words filled with promise as he stared Saxton down.

Dismissing Qhuinn's threat, Saxton stood up and moved out from behind the comfy booth. "Blaylock, I need to attend to that small piece of business that I told you about early, and again, my apologies for allowing this to intrude in on our date." He said glancing over at Qhuinn. "I will tend to this matter as promptly as possible, and when I return, I will be all yours once again. And rest assured, I plan to make it up to you." He winked, as he leaned in to kiss Blay's cheek, seductively holding his kiss longer than what he needed too, baiting Qhuinn even more as he heard him growl low in his throat over his shoulder. Once Saxton left the booth and was safely out of hearing range of Blay, he momentarily stopped beside Qhuinn. "Did I forget to mention cousin? I _always_ get what I want! Best that you do not forget that." He said, throwing his own threat out there, now blatantly challenging Qhuinn where he stood, before turning around and elegantly walking away.

"Fuck you!" Qhuinn spat. "Next time I won't be so fucking pleasant motherfucker!" He yelled over his shoulder as Saxton disappeared through the massive crowd of club-goers.

"Was that really necessary Qhuinn?" Blay asked, looking at him in disgust.

"Fuck yeah! He's lucky that he still has a pulse."

"I'm not going to do this with you Qhuinn." Blay said seriously. "I want you to turn around and leave."

"I just wanna talk…" Qhuinn said sadly. "I miss you."

"I don't."

"You—don't— what?" Qhuinn asked, anger slipping into his tone. "Which one is it, Blay?"

"Both! I don't want to talk to you and I don't miss you." He lied, trying his best to continue on with his fake charade.

"Stop lying Blay! I can smell how much you want me. I know it! And you know it!" Qhuinn said sniffing the air.

"Fuck you Qhuinn."

"Baby, you already have and quite well if I recall." He said teasingly, loving how Blay blushed at his words.

"Fine, then I'll leave instead." He said as he got up and walked away, leaving Qhuinn to stare after him, jaw clenching like crazy as he desperately fought the need to punch something, yet again.

Blay made his way through the large crowd to the private VIP bathrooms at the back of the club. He needed to get away from Qhuinn. These weeks apart hadn't even made a dint in his feelings for him. If anything, Blay wanted him even more now. What do they say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder. How true that was!

As Blay entered the shiny black tiled bathroom with its slick gold fixtures, he was glad to see that it was empty. He walked over to the basin and splashed some cold water over his handsome face, hoping that it would somehow clear his mind. He knew deep down in his gut that he was using Saxton as nothing more than a distraction to help him get over Qhuinn. He liked spending time with the male, that was a given. They had so many things in common and being around Saxton was just easy, almost too easy. Maybe if he kept up the charade and continued hanging out with him more regularly, maybe his feelings could possibly turn into something more over time.

Who was he kidding, he knew he would never love another person the way he loved Qhuinn. It was impossible! He still loved him so fucking much, and that made seeing him even harder. Like tonight, all he wanted to do was reach out and touch him, if only for a second, just to remember what he felt like. Just then, the bathroom door flew open and Qhuinn came powering in. He had followed him, just like Blay knew he would. Their eyes met, and that was it. Instant fireworks!

Blay stalked towards Qhuinn and grabbed him roughly by the back of his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth, pushing him into the last double sized stall before flipping the lock and sealing them in. There was no talking at first because they were on each other in seconds, desperate to feel, to touch. This game had no rules, it was all or nothing. Their need for each other was urgent, to the point of pain. Unable to get enough, hands were grabbing, touching, squeezing. Mouths were kissing, licking, sucking, biting. Anything they could use to get closer to the one they loved, but had denied all these long sexually deprived weeks.

Their kissing was so intensely intimate that Blay could barely catch his own breath, but he didn't stop, couldn't stop. He was so hungry for Qhuinn, moving his hands under his jacket, dropping it onto the shiny floor, his weapons followed next. He was now only in his leathers and a black wife-beater that was quickly yanked over his head, adding to the messy heap on the floor. Blay was like a hungry animal, running his hands over Qhuinn's stomach and chest, sucking one pierced nipple into his mouth, tugging on the silver loop with his tongue, then giving the same attention to the other, making Qhuinn's body buck in pleasure.

Blay pushed him hard against the stall wall as he kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as his tongue licked all around, savoring the taste of him. He sucked at his neck, grazing his fangs roughly over the delicate skin. "I hate you." Blay whispered in Qhuinn's ear as he bit down hard, breaking the skin, drinking in Qhuinn's essence, hearing him moan as he continued taking hard pulls with his beautiful mouth. "Don't stop!" Qhuinn begged, running his fingers through Blay's soft hair, pressing him closer, urging him on, feeling him drink more and more of what he was so willingly offering. Releasing his vein, Blay stopped and looked at Qhuinn for a moment, tilting his head back slightly, he licked at the trail of blood that he could feel running down the side of his mouth with the tips of his tongue, as Qhuinn watched on in awe, utterly enthralled by him. He groaned loudly, as Blay licked and swallowed the delicious crimson liquid once more back into his mouth, captivating Qhuinn were he stood.

Qhuinn then pressed Blay up against the same stall wall, kissing him passionately again, his mouth urgently trailing hot kisses all over his face. "You don't hate me, you love me! I know it and you definitely know it" Qhuinn corrected as he shifted Blay's body, bracketing his head in his big hands as he kissed him some more, unable to get his fill. His beautiful mismatched eyes shining with passion as he watched Blay in amazement, all the while, making sweet love to him with his mouth. Qhuinn yanked the fabric impatiently from Blay's slacks, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, desperate to touch all the golden skin that he loved so much. His hands followed everywhere his mouth did, trailing wet kissed over every part of Blay's heavily muscled body.

His bonding scent was now everywhere, in the air, and all over Blay. A tantalizing smell, similar to Jasmine and Amber mixed in together with Sandalwood and Cedar, such a completely masculine combination. An irresistibly intoxicating blend perfect made for Blay's senses, a scent that beckoned his name and enticed his need for Qhuinn even more.

Qhuinn moved one big hand between their hard bodies, and down the front of Blay's slacks, over his hard dick, outlining him with his fingers, desperate for more contact, needing to get closer to him in any way he could. They kissed with urgency, trailing their hands all over each other's bodies. The weeks apart had been torture on them both. Unable to hold back his feelings any longer, Qhuinn spoke. "I miss you so fucking much baby." He groaned as he kissed the smooth skin at Blay's neck, moving his hands down lower, unbuckling his belt, needing to desperately rid him of all his clothes, so that they could be just skin on skin, and for Qhuinn to know once again what all the golden skin felt like under his fingers. "Ugh, I miss you." He said again, moaning into Blay's neck. "I just can't stop thinking about you."

Just then, Blay stopped touching Qhuinn, instead, he shoved him hard, sending him flying back against the opposite wall. In shock, and hurting like crazy, Qhuinn stood there silently for a minute and stared back at him, trying his best to control the desire coursing through him, begging to be released, screaming for Blay's touch.

"What… baby?" Qhuinn asked gently, watching as Blay tried to compose himself.

"This…this was a mistake!" He said adamantly as he reached and unlocked to bathroom door, before turning one last time to look back at Qhuinn. His beautiful blue eyes, glazed over with emotion as he left him standing there alone, again, ditching Qhuinn for the second time in the same night. Blay was two for two, once again.

"Blay wait!" Qhuinn shouted after him, but his plea was too late, Blay was already gone.

Straightening his clothes as best he could, Blay left the VIP bathrooms. He still couldn't believe what he had nearly just done. No less than a few minutes ago, he was ready, willing and definitely fucking able to have sex with Qhuinn, up against a bathroom stall no less, classy stuff, whilst he was still technically on a date with Saxton. What that fuck was he thinking? Qhuinn's bonding scent was now all over his skin, invisibly branding him, and damn him if he didn't fucking love it too! Relished it! How was he going to explain this to Saxton now? Or did he even want too? As Blay walked back into the main part of the club, he looked towards the booth they had been occupying and thanked Christ that Saxton was still in his meeting.

Blay decided at that moment against a confrontation with him. He was in no mood, nor did he have the energy needed to have to explain himself and his fucked up actions that had now lead him to his current predicament. He quickly took out his BlackBerry and sent a message to Saxton, telling him some fake ass lie, bullshit about not feeling well, something about a migraine, and a rain check on their date for later on in the week. Satisfied with the message Blay pressed send and walked out of the club, dematerializing back to the mansion a few minutes later.

Walking through the vestibule tunnel, Blay was fuming. Why did Qhuinn keep doing this to him? And why couldn't he resist him? _Because you're in love with him dumbass! _Mocked the little voice in his head. _Christ, change of plan!_ Blay thought. With that, he headed directly for the storage room by the kitchen that held all the good liquor, he grabbed two bottles of V's favorite Goose and made his way up the grand staircase and into his bedroom. He was ready to get rip roaring drunk and those two bottles meant that he planned on being on the sauce the entire fucking night.

Blay wasn't exactly sure how he got to be in Qhuinn's room, but that's where he was right now. He was standing at the base of his bed, dressed in only a pair of red Adidas running shorts that kept sliding down his lean hips, which was seriously becoming annoying. He was still holding a bottle of Goose in one of his big hands and he was pretty sure that he was now onto his second bottle. Probably true, considering he was having trouble trying to string two measly thoughts together in his head.

He watched as Qhuinn slept naked, he lay flat on his belly with one arm under his pillow cradling his head. His long legs were apart as he stretched out widely on his king size bed. He looked so perfect laying there, the sheet that had been covering his back, was now draped low over one side of his body, leaving one golden cheek bare. The male didn't even have to try Blay thought, he was positively gorgeous, and he oozed sexy appeal, even in his sleep. Blay continued sucking back a couple more hits of V's Goose, trying hopelessly to numb himself out some more as he took in the sight of the male he loved. Why did he have to be so damn tempting?

Listening to him sleep, Blay never realized that Qhuinn lightly snored, the sound was kind of comforting to him, soothing almost. Like if they were mated and shared a bed, it would nice knowing that he was always there, right beside him, protecting him. Blay remembered the times that they had been together, he had been so utterly exhausted, every time after Qhuinn's lovemaking that he had always gone straight to sleep, clearly never hearing that sweet sound he made when he slept. Thinking about them together now hurt! Why did it have to end so soon?

Qhuinn was dead to the world, completely oblivious of Blay's presence, definitely a good thing right now, considering he was hard just looking at him. His face now no longer held that scowl it always wore, instead all his features where relaxed, content to ride the slumber train for as long as they could. His breathing was slow and even out of his open mouth, oh how he loved that mouth. The same mouth that had given his body so many hours of deliciously endless pleasure, the same mouth he still craved now.

Qhuinn would always be the most beautiful creature to him. That was undoubtedly an intrinsic fact that he would have to live with until his dying day. How was it possible for one person to have so much power over another? He would never know. Watching Qhuinn now, his heart hurt, like it literally fucking hurt, similar to a dull ache that never seemed to go away, no matter how hard you rubbed at it. Hello bonding scent! Missed me! _Fuck me!_ Blay thought, taking a step back from Qhuinn's bed, his bonding scent now filling Qhuinn's room with his need for him. His body was forever betraying him. It was as if it had its own agenda. Why did he have to love him so much, and how was he going to make himself stop? Now that was the million dollar question, that not even he, had the goddamn answer too.

Qhuinn stirred, he was woken by a delicious dark scent that wafted over him. He breathed in deep, taking the spicy fragrance into his lungs. Why was that tantalizing smell so familiar? Opening his eyes he remembered now. How could he have ever forgotten that delicious scent, it had lived within him for only a few short months before he fucked everything up…that smell was Blay.

Turning his head, Qhuinn tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness that engulfed his room. He scanned his bedroom, running his eyes over all his furniture, but nothing. He was certain that Blay had been in his room, the scent was so strong, even now. Out of the corner of his eye Qhuinn saw something, if only for a second, he moved off his bed and walked over to investigate further, bingo! He found _his_ Blay. The male he loved, now lay flat on his back, his sweats nearly falling off his lean hips as he thrashed around on the soft plush carpet that cushioned his strong back. He held a bottle of Goose in one of his hands, no doubt from V's stash, Qhuinn thought, which he had now conveniently cradled again his hip.

Dropping down to his knees next to Blay, Qhuinn spoke in gentle voice. "Baby, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Drinnnnking…see!" Blay slurred, lifting his now nearly empty bottle of Goose in the air, before returning it back down to rest against his hip again.

What was this, déjà vu? Didn't he do exactly this a few months ago to Blay. Based on his current state of intoxication, Qhuinn would definitely bet that he was the painful reason for Blay's little private drinking party.

"Why did you do it Qhuinn? He asked sadly. "Why did you give up on _us? _" WAIT! Don't answer that!" Blay said dramatically, waving his bottle of Goose in the air as if he suddenly figured out all the answers to his own questions. "Ugh…I know what it is?  
>I wasn't good enough, right? That's it, isn't it? Ugh…I knew I would work it out eventually." He said again, mumbling aimlessly to himself.<p>

"That's not true." Qhuinn corrected, running his fingers through Blay soft hair. "You're fucking perfect to me Blay, never forget that…I would never change anything about you."

"Mmmm! Then why did you _throw_ _me_ away Qhuinn?" He asked, looking up at him with those bright blue eyes that now reflected only sadness and pain. "I would have _cherished_ you… everyday… for the rest of my life." Pausing, he let out one long breath. "But now… it's over!" He said sadly. "No more _us,_ we're done…dusted… finished!"

"I'm so sorry _my_ baby…I fucked everything up for _us_." Bending down over Blay, Qhuinn kissed him gently on the mouth. He placed tiny feather-like kisses all over his face, on his eyes, trailing his tongue along his lash line, he kissed the tip of nose, then nuzzled it with his own, then moved to kiss his high cheekbones, flushed now from his pleasure as he lay there on the soft carpet basking in the blissed out state of being touched by Qhuinn.

He then moved over to Blay's ear, licking lightly around shell shaped cartilage. "I can't help but miss you _my_ baby." Qhuinn said truthfully as he sucked Blay's lobe into his mouth. "Please tell me you miss me too? He only felt Blay shake his head from side to side, silently answering a _no_ to his question. "Really…not even just a little?" Qhuinn pressed.

"Okay…maybe just a little…but that's it!" Blay answered, his tone drowsy from all the liquor flowing through him.

"I'll take that…I'll take anything you wanna give me, even if it's only just a little." He said smiling now as he kissed Blay's neck and throat, sucking gently at the vein he so desperately wanted to taste. But this moment wasn't about him, it was about Blay. "Tell me baby, what can I do to make this up to you?" Qhuinn asked, sucking on the hollow dip of Blay's collarbone. "I'll do anything!" Moving over him, Qhuinn straddled him and sat down on top of Blay's hard thighs and stared down at him from his towering height, not moving anymore, just staring instead, his beautiful mismatched eyes filled with pain as he waited for some kind of response from the male he loved.

Seeing Qhuinn like that, Blay dropped his bottle of Goose and rested the same hand flat against Qhuinn's belly, looking up at him he began brushing his fingertips along the hard ridges of his abdomen, running his palm flat over the hard muscle back and forth, from side to side, almost in a silent comforting caress, his touch lasting only briefly. He then moved his hands and rested them both on each of side Qhuinn's legs, wrapping them around the backs of his thighs. He then looked back up at Qhuinn, yet he still didn't answer.

"You don't have to say anything, that's something I need to figure out for myself." He said wisely. "All you need to do is lie back and relax, just like that. Let me take care of you, for once! I promise you baby…this is gonna feel so good." He said, taking one perfect rosy nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the tender bud, sucking the sensitive skin with long drags of his mouth, then latched on its twin and did the same.

Blay was still silent, hands still curled around the backs Qhuinn's legs. He continued to move over Blay's body, kissing the side of his torso, running his lips over his ribs, then over to his taunt abdomen, lightly trailing each muscle with his tongue, then he laid open wet kisses on the two defined grooves at his hips, immediately earning him his first moan from Blay.

"You like that? Tell me baby, what else do you like? Qhuinn encouraged.

He still didn't speak, instead Blay moved one hand from where it rested on Qhuinn's thigh, and wrapped it behind the back of him neck, tugging gently, he brought Qhuinn's mouth down to hover just above his proud hard length, that now rested flat on his belly, peeking out from underneath the waistband of his running shorts.

Qhuinn didn't hesitate, not even for a second, he removed Blay's shorts and then scooted down his body, positioning himself between his now open thighs, his chest cushioned nicely against the soft carpet, the fibers licking at his skin like a lovers touch. Qhuinn lifted one of Blay's legs and moved it to rest over one broad shoulder, then balance his own body weight on Blay's other thigh. He then place one heavily muscle forearm over Blay's abdomen, a strategic move, to keep him still. Looking up at Blay, Qhuinn brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the centre of his palm before moving it over and wrapping it around, Blay's rock hard erection.

Qhuinn used the wetness of his palm to move his hand easily up and down Blay's shaft, gripping him firmly, as his wrist effortlessly slid back and forth, creating a delicious friction over the sensitive flesh. Qhuinn then bend his head down to the base of him, sucking both twin weights into his mouth, one at a time, fisting them in vise-like grip, sending Blay's hips bucking into the air.

"Ughhhh," Was the only sound to escape Blay's mouth.

Qhuinn continued on. He moved his fingers over Blay's slit, coating them with his essence which he used to glide his hand more freely all around his thick shaft again, enticing Blay further. He shifted his body, moving higher up to position himself better before bending his head down to take Blay into his wet warm mouth, before pleasuring him until he exploded, then watched on, as Blay rode out his orgasm until he was completely and utterly spent. As Blay recovered, Qhuinn got up and threw on a pair of black Levi's, then returned back over to him where he was still lying flat on his back against the plush carpet, now asleep. He slid his sweats back up his legs and picked him effortlessly up off the floor, briefly resting Blay's full weight against his body with one arm, before lifting him into the air with both arms, he then cradled his head against his bare chest, and then secured him tightly in his strong arms. When he was satisfied with his hold, Qhuinn then quietly walked out of his room and into Blay's, depositing him gently onto his big bed, and under the covers. Afterwards, he just sat in Blay's room for hours, just watching him sleep. Things were definitely looking better—er…sort of. Scratch that, yes things were definitely moving in the right direction for them, thank Christ. Yet Qhuinn still contemplated his next move, what was he going to do next?

**Stay tuned Lover Redeemed - Part 5 out in 1 week.**

**Thx Lily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lover Redeemed - Part 5**

**BIG THANK YOU TO LENORE MY NEW CRITIQUE PARTNER, MUCH LOVE GIRL! XX**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please keep your reviews coming!**

**Note: **

**All rights are reserved to the brilliant J.R Ward.**  
><strong>This is only a fan fiction piece dedicated to Qhuinn and Blay, my two favorite boyz.<strong>

**Warning: Adult Content = 18+ ( So bounce outta here if you're not! )**

**Qhuay Love FOREVER!**

**Lover Redeemed – Part 5**

**Written By Lily**

Blay sat down at First Meal the next night with the biggest goddamn hang-over in the history of the world. He felt like the entire U.S. Army's All-American Marching Band had just pulled up stop, and started playing a medley of their Greatest Hits in his head…on repeat, with that big fucking drum as the main attraction. _God, kill me now! _Deciding just then that the whole food thing was a gigantic mistake, Blay excused himself from the table and left the dining room in a rush. At that moment, he desperately needed to get as far away from Qhuinn as possible. He needed his space after everything that had gone down between them the previous night. He still couldn't believe the things they had done together at the club and then again in Qhuinn's room. _Oh God!_ He was even more messed up now, than before, if that were even possible. _Fuck me and my shitty choices!_

"Blay, wait! Will you just wait? Fuck…we need to talk about last night." Qhuinn demanded, coming up from behind him as he made his way quickly up the grand staircase. He watched as Blay rubbed small circles around his throbbing temples with the tips of his elegant fingers. Well that's what you get when you drink two bottles of Goose all to yourself in one hit, Qhuinn thought. _Seriously…you're going to go there… like you can talk…_mocked the little voice in his head. _Let's just start calling you the tequila king, shall we!_

"We have nothing to talk about." Blay snapped, entering his bedroom with Qhuinn fast on his heels. Not caring about the consequences, Qhuinn just barged right in, uninvited.

"The fuck we don't." he growled, following Blay into his bedroom.

"Get out of my room, Qhuinn!" Blay shouted, not caring one little bit if anyone heard him shouting or not. "I mean it, get the fuck out!"

Dismissing Blay's outburst like it was nothing more than unexplained noise, Qhuinn slammed the door shut so hard that he nearly ripped the damn thing right off its hinges in the process. He was so angry at that moment looking at Blay. His chest was moving rapidly up and down, his mismatched eyes narrowed as they watched him. He felt like he was ready to explode at that very minute. He was so tempted to just come clean about everything and end this fucked up mess he had created, but he didn't, he couldn't…not just yet anyway.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Qhuinn demanded, looking at Blay like he didn't even recognize him anymore.

"That's a joke, right? You're fucking with me now. Because from where I'm standing, Qhuinn…I am not doing anything to you. That's what you wanted, right? To have exactly _nothing,_ to do with me. I'm simply giving you what you want. That is, what you want, right?" Blay questioned sarcastically, matching Qhuinn glare for glare now, stepping closer into his space as he spoke.

"When did I ever say something as stupid as that, Blay?" Qhuinn retaliated quickly.

"What do you think you're doing, Qhuinn? Do you think just because we hooked up last night that anything has changed between us?" he spat, gritting his teeth as he looked straight at Qhuinn. "If anything right now, _I hate you_ even more than I did before."

Qhuinn couldn't help but recoil at the harshness of Blay's words, faltering back somewhat as if he had just been physically struck. "Yeah…you keep on telling yourself that, Blay. Face it! You're drawn to me, just like I'm drawn to you. It's impossible for us to stay away from each other, and you know it!"

"Explain to me what you are trying to do here, Qhuinn? Because, for the life of me, I can't seem to figure you out. Nothing new there, right? So why don't you just enlighten me and tell me what the fuck it is that you want from me exactly?" Blay yelled, invading Qhuinn's space even more. He was equally angry now, if not more, and was so prepared to drop Qhuinn right on his pretty boy ass if needed, with no hesitation whatsoever.

Breathing heavily, Qhuinn looked at the male he loved. "I want my best friend back." he said sadly. "I miss him…I miss being around him. I miss every damn thing!"

"Poor, Qhuinn! Boo-fucking-hoo! That… is never going to happen. This situation right here… that's all on you. _YOU_—fucked—_E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G_—up—for—_US! _" Blay growled, slamming Qhuinn hard against the door, grabbing him roughly by the throat, his fingers digging into his skin as he snarled at him, baring his fangs only inches away from his face.

Qhuinn didn't fight him, not one bit. He knew Blay was entitled to be royally pissed with him, that was a given, considering everything he had recently put him through and all. It's not like Blay knew the truth…knew that he was still madly in love with him or anything logical like that. No, logical was not how Qhuinn rolled in the game of life, that would be far too easy for him now, wouldn't it? No, not even remotely close, he liked a challenge…right? Yeah right! His reality was so warped at this point, and he was crushing on Blay to such an extreme that he would even take a beating if he had to, just to get close to him. How fucked up was that?

"Blay! Ease up on the death grip…fuck…you're choking me! I don't want to fight you…I won't…not ever. So go ahead if you need to vent, hurt me, I don't care." Qhuinn gasped, trying to do his best to breathe against Blay's hold. His blue/green eyes tracked Blay's movements with interest. Qhuinn's hands moved from Blay's wrists to rest his palms flat on Blay's hard stomach now, his thumbs rubbing back and forth against the two deep grooves at Blay's hips, in a slow caress. He felt Blay release his grip on him ever so slightly, his beautiful blue eyes so expressive as he watched him with the same intensity.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. What happened between us the other night was nothing more than a lapse in judgment and it will _never,_ happen again." he said adamantly. "Since you don't want _all of me_, then you can't have _any of me_. That's the way it has to be, there will be no other compromise on that…ever! No love…equals no friendship.  
>Got that? So you better just stay away from me, because I'm sick and tired of your fucking games." With that, Blay released his hold on Qhuinn's throat completely and just stared at him now instead. He waited to see what he would do or say next.<p>

"You never gave me a chance to explain why I did, what I did!" Qhuinn muttered, still rubbing his thumbs against Blay's abdomen. "But if that's what you want, then I'll respect your wishes and stay away from you…for now…anyway."

"What does that mean…for now…anyway?" Blay asked curiously. Still pissed, he tilted up Qhuinn's chin now gripping his jaw firmly in one of his big hands so that he could look in his eyes.

"Everything will make sense soon enough. Now let me go. If you want your space Blay, then I'll give it to you. But quit all the lovey-dovey shit with my cousin, because it's getting old. We both know you're only dating him to get under my skin. Congratulations, it worked. Now you can stop with the bullshit act because it's pissing me off…so fucking quit it."

_There he goes again thinking that everything he sees belongs only to him. I am not, nor will I ever be, yours again._ _You destroyed that dream, didn't you?_ Blay thought.

"I don't fucking get you, you want me, then you don't want me. Which one is it? Make up your fucking mind, Qhuinn, because you're driving me crazy with your yo-yo games. Just tell me right now that you want me and let's end this bullshit already." Blay pleaded.

Blay was instantly drawn in by the richness of Qhuinn's bonding scent. Unable to resist, he took hold of his face in both his big hands and nuzzled him close, breathing him in, then moved over to his mouth. "Tell me!" Blay whispered against his lips.

Qhuinn could feel Blay's hot breath against his lips. "Blay, I —" was all he could manage before Blay leaned in and pressed his lip to his, silencing his response. His kiss was soft, yet demanding when he needed it to be, taking Qhuinn by surprise with his new found assertiveness. Blay kissed Qhuinn passionately, pressing him hard up against the door, servicing him thoroughly with his mouth. Since their split, Blay had changed significantly, that was something Qhuinn could definitely see. He had somehow become even ballsier than before. On the outside his demeanor still showed a passive, non-confrontational type male, but underneath that calm exterior was a strong warrior who could seriously fuck you up if you forced his hand, more so now than ever. So this new take-charge Blay was becoming addictive to Qhuinn, something he wanted to explore further and he would, soon enough, God willing.

"Say it!" Blay breathed against his lips. "Christ Qhuinn, why can't you just admit that you love me? You know you do! Just fucking say it so we can be together again…please, baby!"

Qhuinn was quiet for a minute taking in Blay's words as he looked at him, his gaze wandering all over his face taking in the male's evident beauty. _End this now and tell him the truth_…yelled the little voice in his head…_you know you want to._ Calming himself as best he could, Qhuinn attempted to extract himself from Blay's hold, pushing against the hard muscles of his stomach as he still held his face firmly in his hands, not letting go.

"I care about you, Blay. I always will! You will always be my best friend, regardless of everything that has happened between us lately." Qhuinn stated honestly, looking into Blay's pain filled blue eyes as he spoke. His words clearly registered now with Blay as he listened, waiting patiently to hear declarations of love that he now knew would never come.

"Just let me go!" Qhuinn said again.

With that, Blay instantly released him like he was on fire. Yes, that's what he was now willing to do. He was finally ready to let him go!

"Fine…keep lying to yourself… I don't care anymore! I'm done with you! You fucking stubborn fuck! You have lost more than you know right now! I'm over this shit. This conversation is over then, we clearly have nothing more to discuss. Go! Leave…since I disgust you so damn much. Go on… get the fuck away from me. Get outttt!" Blay yelled, pain masking his features as he turned his face away from Qhuinn's distraught expression.

Looking away in pain, Blay's beautiful mouth was now drawn tightly across his face, his full lips pressed together in frustration as he dwelled on the bleakness of his future. A lonely future without the male he so desperately, still loved. _How I am ever going to recover from this nightmare?_ Blay thought.

"I'm so sorry, Blay…for everything." Qhuinn said quietly, leaning in one last time to kiss his soft cheek, feeling him flinch, just before he pushed past him out the door.

Once he heard the door close, Blay flipped the lock then turned and walked over to his bed. Shaking his head in disbelief he dropped his big body face first down onto the mattress, fisting the bedding up in his big hands for a minute before reaching for his pillow to stifle a sound of pure pain that escaped his lips. _You're so broken…_mocked the little voice in his head. That was a fact that he knew all too well…yes he was, wasn't he?

It all happened so fast, one minute they were all together ready to end the night's patrol, hunting their enemies and the next, who the fuck knew? Why did it have to happen on the night when they were patrolling a new part of town, an area they were completely unfamiliar with, basically making them nothing more than a bunch of sitting ducks, ready to be slaughtered and served up like lesser pâté. All Qhuinn could remember was that it was close to dawn when they had gotten blindsided and ambushed by those fucking lifeless fucks, then John and Xhex were running in one direction, and he and Blay in another. His only real concern at the time was making sure they got the hell out of there in one solid piece and that Blay got away safe and sound, unharmed and as far away from all those dead killers as possible. Luckily they escaped safely, but now Qhuinn was stuck in some old abandoned shack, out in the middle of goddamn nowhere, with an ex-best friend who still hated his guts. _Fun times!_

Securing the door quickly behind them, Qhuinn still couldn't believe that they had actually gotten away in one piece. Not to mention the fact that dawn had only been moments away as well, a few minutes more and they would have been nothing but a pile of ashes that the wind would have just scattered in every possible direction. _Talk about spreading yourself thin! Shit!_

"Fuck that was close." Qhuinn said in disbelief and shock. He was panting hard, sucking back huge gulps of air trying to replenish the oxygen levels in his lungs, lungs that were burning like crazy at that moment. "You okay, Blay?" Qhuinn asked between breaths. "You're not hurt or anything?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Leaning against the dust covered wall trying to get his breath back too, Blay looked over at Qhuinn in disgust. "Why the fuck would you even care?"

"C'mon Blay, fuck, gimme' a goddamn break!"

"Right…a _break! _If you haven't already noticed, genius, you've had three months' worth of _a break_." Blay scoffed sarcastically.

With surprisingly steady hands, Blay took out his BlackBerry and dialed Wrath, then put his cell on speaker. That actually shocked him considering what had just gone down only a few minutes earlier, with those lesser fucks, and then nearly getting their asses toasted by the sun. Two ridiculously close calls. Experiences, Blay had no intention of repeating again, anytime soon. Running his hands through his hair in frustration, Blay waited impatiently for the King to answer his call.

"Yeah…speak!" Wrath answered.

_Finally!_ "My Lord?"

"Blay, where the fuck are you? And for the love of God, tell me that Qhuinn is with you too?" he commanded.

"Yes, he's here too my Lord, and he can hear you, I have you on speaker."

"What the fuck happened?" Wrath demanded.

"We got ambushed right before dawn, by a group of at least twenty lessers, maybe more. They came at us fast, so we had no other choice but to separate." Blay explained. "We lost John and Xhex in the madness. Please… tell me they got away safely and have returned back to the mansion in one piece?"

"Yeah, they're here, Blay, but John took a bullet." Wrath answered, his tone threaded with anger.

Qhuinn instantly paled as he listened to the King's words. The news blasted in his ears over and over again. If anything was to happen to John Matthew, he would be history, homeless and nothing more than a faded fucking memory in the eyes of the Blind King and his Brothers. He took an oath to protect John with his life. That was his primary duty as his appointed ahstrux nohtrum, yet he was more concerned with protecting the love of his life instead, than fulfilling his obligations. _True but Wrong!_ If John had died tonight, then that red tear he wore on his face would be filled in with black salted ink, and would instantly become a constant reminder to all within his world that he had failed to protect John Matthew with his life. He would then be banished and disgraced for not upholding his royal duties. _Second family…gone!_ What was he going to say to, Wrath now? Why had he not been guarding John like he was supposed to?

"Lesser fucks! Wrath, please tell me he's okay?" Qhuinn choked, his voice strained as he waited for the King to answer.

"He's fine, Qhuinn. He was lucky, it's just a flesh wound. He's getting stitched up by Doc Jane now. He's gonna be fine, Xhex is with him too. But care to explain to me Qhuinn, why you failed to do your job guarding John like you were meant to?" Wrath commanded.

Qhuinn was silent for a minute before answering. "My Lord, are we able to discuss this matter in private tomorrow when I return to the mansion?" Qhuinn asked respectfully.

Wrath was quiet for a moment as he considered Qhuinn's request. "Very well Qhuinn, tomorrow it is then." Wrath agreed. "And Qhuinn, I am forewarning you, you better have one hell of an explanation for me, boy?"

"I do…thank you, my Lord. I'll come and see you immediately when I return tomorrow night." Qhuinn confirmed, not looking in Blay's direction anymore. He knew Blay was openly watching him now with interest. No doubt curious as to what possible explanation could warrant such a cataclysmic mistake on his part. Well, that was something Blay would never know…not yet anyway!

"Fine! Where the fuck are you two, anyway?" the blind King demanded.

"We don't know, exactly." Blay answered honestly. "When we got ambushed, everything just happened so fast that we had no other choice but to bolt to the closest shelter. We're in some abandoned old shack with no windows, so we're safe from the sun, for now."

"Motherfuckers!" Wrath was quiet for a while before he spoke again. "Okay, so this is what we're gonna to do. I know V hasn't worked his magic on your BlackBerry yet Blay, but he has on Qhuinn's, so we can track where the two of you are through the chip in his phone and pinpoint your location from there. Then I'll make arrangements with Fritz to safely remove you both and return you back to the mansion…still golden…not charred!"

_Did Wrath just make a joke? And a bad one at that!_ _Hmmm, go figure!_ Qhuinn thought. "That's not gonna be an option for us, Wrath. I felt my phone drop out of the pocket of my jacket when I was running…fuck…I'm sorry!" Qhuinn apologized. He was fucking up left right and centre today…shit… what else was new! "We were being chased, plus it was too close to dawn to go back and get it."

More colorful words from the King. "Then you have no other choice, you need to barricade yourselves in and stick it out until nightfall. Then, when it's safe again, you can dematerialize back to the mansion. Sorry boys, that's just your reality right now. Consider this as the perfect time to work out all the bad blood flowing between you. Seriously, work it out, because you're both driving everyone crazy, including me. So sitcha asses down and talk it out. Feel me? If anything changes from now until then, call." With that, the line went dead.

_Talk, yeah right!_ _That was the last thing he wanted to do right now._ "Fuuuuck!" Blay roared, punching the wall.

"Easyyyy! Relax, baby!"

"Shut the fuck up and do not speak to me for the duration of our time here." he threatened, pointing his finger at Qhuinn. "And don't call me baby, or so help me, I will…"

At that moment Blay chose not to finish that sentence. He didn't really know what he would do at that particular moment if Qhuinn continued to bait him. He wasn't one for ideal threats, so when he said something, he pretty much followed through on his word, right until the very end. He had so many different emotions running through his head and heart as he watched Qhuinn pace the hardwood floor like the large cat he so resembled, so Blay really didn't know which one to listen to, love or logic?

Qhuinn simply dismissed Blay's threat entirely and continued on with his taunts. "So your plan _baby_ is to what, continue to freeze me out, even now, is that it?" Qhuinn hissed, as he watched him, assessing Blay's turbulent mood.

_Breathe, just breathe right now_ _before you kick the shit out him and use his body as the substitute for your beloved padded bean. _Blay told himself. "Basically, you catch on quick." he mocked.

"Is that right, _baby? _" Qhuinn hissed, narrowing his eyes, purposely baiting Blay even more now, who was openly growling and baring his fangs, straight at him.

"I'm just going to ignore you now!" Blay snapped, seething with anger. Moving to the floor he sat down, leaned against the wall, with his long legs bent, and rested his forearms on his knees, then closed his eyes, effectively shutting Qhuinn out. Out of sight, out of mind, or so he hoped, otherwise this was going to be a very slow and torturous experience.

"Very mature, _baby!_" Qhuinn continued. "You wouldn't wanna hurt my feelings now, would you? Because I'm pretty sure you know how _sensitive_ I can get?" Qhuinn teased, his words mixed with sexual innuendo.

Blay was openly glaring at Qhuinn now. "_You_ have the audacity to talk to _me_ about maturity?" he spat. "That's laughable, coming from someone like _you. _A person, who can't even handle a mature adult relationship without running away like a little, bitch!"

Just like Blay thought, his comment had hit all four bases and came flying home, right into Qhuinn's own backyard, smacking him right upside his hard head.

Qhuinn was silent for a minute before speaking. "Christ! You think what you're  
>doing to me is fair? What, so if you can't have me completely, then what, you don't want me at all. Is that it, Blaylock?" His bluegreen eyes were now flashing with anger. "What, so if you can't have me as your _mate_, then I can't even have you as my _best friend?_ Have I got that right? School me please…because this is so messed up, even for me."

It was all on now, no holds barred - they were in an abandoned old shack, out in the middle of who— the— fuck— knows— where and with no possible chance of being interrupted. This wasn't the mansion, no one was going to be barging in any time soon, so this was the perfect time to let loose and fuck the consequences, let them fall where they may, because right now, things couldn't get any worse between them than they already were.

"Are you fucking dense?" Blay spat, watching as Qhuinn recoiled at the harshness of his words. "I can't be around you, okay?"

"Why won't you reconsider this crazy ultimatum of yours, for Christ sakes? We've been best friends almost our entire lives. I know you're mad, Blay, but I would have hoped that that would have faded by now, or at least enough so that we could go back to being just friends again. How can you be so cold and freeze me out the way you have all these long fucking months? Do you know how much that fucking hurts?" Qhuinn shouted, his chest constricting with pain, making him clutch at it unconsciously with his hand.

"Yeah, I think I've got a pretty good idea of what pain feels like, thanks to you!" Blay said sadly, looking at Qhuinn properly for the first time since they got trapped in together.

"I did, what I thought was the right thing to do at the time." Qhuinn said quietly, not meeting Blay's eyes anymore. "I did, what I had to do to protect you."

"Protect me!" Blay repeated in astonishment. "If you haven't already noticed, I'm a big boy, Qhuinn. I don't need anyone's protection, least of all yours. I am more than fucking capable of protecting my-motherfucking-self, got it?"

"Fuck…I can't seem to do any right by you lately…can I? Qhuinn stated sounding defeated. "Bottom line, I had to protect you, okay?"

"Protect me… from what exactly? Be specific?" Blay demanded, anger rolling off him in waves. "Well…I'm waiting?"

Qhuinn, didn't answer, instead he continued to pace the floor like a caged animal. "Christ! Where is all this anger coming from?" he asked, shocked by Blay's increasing temper.

"You broke my fucking heart, Qhuinn! I think that entitles me to some negative feelings towards you. Don't you think?" Blay countered sarcastically.

"Do you _still_ love me?" Qhuinn asked, instantly dematerializing to the floor between Blay's legs, mere inches away from his beautiful face.

Looking straight into those magnificent mismatched eyes that he had loved so much, Blay answered. "I wouldn't answer that question for all the riches in the world."

"Baby, please…meet me half way. Remember _us_ together at Deceptions? Do you remember our connection, how hot we were for each other that night?" Qhuinn asked in a soft voice.

"Not really." Blay lied, not wanting to start up another something with Qhuinn.

It had gotten to the point that they hardly spoke, let alone acknowledge each other anymore, not even when it came to Brotherhood business. They now only communicated through John Matthew instead. But then there were times like the night at Deceptions and then again at the mansion in Qhuinn's room. It was almost as if they were being driven by some sort of external life-force that kept on pushing them together, again and again.

"I still want you, Blay… I've never stopped." Qhuinn purred, slowly closing the distance between them. He was now hovering inches away from Blay's full lips, resting both his hands on either side of Blay's hips. "I miss these lips." he whispered, moving one hand up to rub his thumb across the soft pinky wet flesh of Blay's bottom lip. "I'm dying to kiss them again." Qhuinn now moved even closer. "Will you grant me my request?" he asked sensually, sex dripping off every word he mouthed.

_Wants you not Loves you! Nothing's changed! _Blay could feel Qhuinn's bonding scent licking at his skin as he kneeled inches away from him on the dusty hardwood floor. Sweet Virgin in the Fade, why couldn't he resist that smell? If he could, he would bottle Qhuinn's scent and carry it around with him, everywhere, just so that he could always remind himself of the male he so desperately and passionately, _still loved._

"It would be pointless to kiss me, because I _will not_ be kissing you back." Blay lied again.

"Is that right, _baby_? I think you're wrong about that…very wrong in fact. Shall we test this little theory of yours?" Qhuinn challenged, brushing his nose lightly over Blay's, urging him on.

Blay didn't answer, he simply shook his head giving Qhuinn a silent _no_ to his question_._ The only thing giving him away right now was his breathing. He was so turned on by Qhuinn and his sexy little ways that all he wanted to do was press his hard muscled body down against the hardwood floor or up against the wall, it didn't matter where; all Blay knew was that he was practically salivating with the need to fuck him. Fuck him slow, fuck him deep, fuck him hard, or fuck him fast, it didn't matter how, because it was all just semantics to him. As long as he could touch Qhuinn, that's all that mattered and he would keep on going right up until the point where he was too weak to move. That was how badly he craved him at that very moment.

"Well…is that a yes, _baby? _" Qhuinn purred.

Blay exhaled deeply and looked straight into Qhuinn's eyes, locking stares with him as he spoke. "I'm—warning—you—Qhuinn!" he said gritting his teeth.

"You're warning me…hmmm. Fine then…consider me warned! Now what is this big threat that you have for me, _baby? _"Qhuinn asked, a smirk appearing on his face causing that little half-moon crease to pop up, to Blay's dismay. He didn't need to see that right now, that was for damn fucking sure. _Fuck!_

"You need to seriously back the fuck up right now and move a good distance away from me, Qhuinn." Blay growled, leaning in so that they were now touching, nose to nose.

"Or… what?" Qhuinn snarled, pressing his face even closer. "What are you going to do to me exactly, _baby?"_

With a loud roar, Blay tackled Qhuinn roughly to the ground, flipped him onto his belly blanketing him. Moving down to his ear he whispered. "I warned you, Qhuinn, but you never listen, do you? You want to know? I'll tell you then. Are you listening? Do I have your undivided attention, now?" Now he was doing the taunting as he angled Qhuinn's neck around more so that he could look into his mismatched eyes. "_BABY_, I'm going to _fuck _you now. It's going to be so good and last for so long that I'll have you begging me to never stop!"

Qhuinn lay on top of the fancy duvet that covered his huge king size bed. He was in his standard preferred position right now doing some heavy thinking. He had his fingers casually laced at the base of his neck cradling his head in his hands and his legs were crossed at the ankles, barefoot, staring up at the ceiling, looking at nothing in particular. He was dressed casually in a black wife-beater that hugged his torso, and a pair of his favorite ripped blue Levi's, the one's that always hung way too low on his hips. Loose fitted jeans and a tank were always his preferred lounging gear, because sweats to him, were only good for his workouts, nothing more.

It was exactly one week ago today, Qhuinn realized that he'd spent nearly at entire day and night, trapped in that abandoned shack with Blay. That now ranked up there as the single best experience in his entire life. He had spent the entire day and night making love to him, again and again. Thinking back now, the sex they had shared had been so intensely erotic and intimate that it had continued right through until sundown, right up until the time when they redressed in silence before dematerializing back to the Brotherhood compound. They then walked together back into the mansion as if nothing had happened and simply walked away from each other, once again, without so much as even a backward glance in the other's direction.

During their night of passion, no further words were exchanged from that moment when Blay had tackled him to the ground. Instead, their mouths, hands, and bodies did the talking. Hours and hours of kissing, touching, stroking, and loving the one they had denied all these long lonely months, replaced the need for words. They had loved throughout the day and night, taking each other in every possible delicious position imaginable, over and over again. Taking turns at showing their love for each other. Using every sexual tool at their disposal to their advantage, using everything they knew about love making and sex to pleasure each other to no end. Yet during all those long sex filled hours together, love was expressed through touch, taste, sight and smell…only. Those three little words…I love you. They were the silent third party in their love making that day, sadly never once given the chance to be voiced or heard.

Qhuinn had been lying now in his bed thinking about Blay and their fucked up situation for what seemed like hours, trying to decide what to do next, when it finally hit him. At that very moment everything was crystal clear to him and he knew now what he had to do, needed to do. He couldn't wait anymore, it was too fucking painful. He had been hunting his brother for months now, with not even one sighting to speak of, clearly the fucker was enjoying laying low…pussy. All Qhuinn knew now was that he desperately needed Blay back, and he needed him back, now. No more waiting, that wasn't possible for him anymore. After this, if he was lucky and Blay took him back for the last time, then he would just keep the whole hunting thing on the down low until he caught and killed his brother. Simple…right?

Vaulting off his bed, he was hit with a serious head rush, but he didn't stop. _This is it, no turning back now._ Qhuinn told himself. He needed to find Blay urgently and speak to him. He didn't know what he was going to say exactly, but all he knew for certain was that he had to try and convince him to forgive him and give him one last chance. All Qhuinn was absolutely certain of right now was that he was going to speak from the heart, a plan he hoped was good enough to work and help get him out of this hell he had been living in all these long torturous months.

Bolting out of his room he entered Blay's bedroom without knocking, but he wasn't there. He contemplated briefly where to look next, the mansion was massive in size, maybe he was getting something to eat? Running down the grand staircase into the industrial size kitchen, Qhuinn halted, took a quick look in, but that too was empty. He had to be in the gym working out. Making his way down the tunnel that led to the training centre, Qhuinn stalked through the double doors and stopped dead in his tracks. He had found him. Blay was alone in the stadium size gym working out again on his favorite punching bag, kicking the fuck out of the padded bean, standard practice, dressed in only his signature black Nike sweats, looking no less than perfect, as usual. _You can do this! _Qhuinn reminded himself as he got ready to face his worst fear, rejection!

At that moment Blay immediately stopped, raised his head and sniffed the air, he knew instantly that Qhuinn was in the gym with him. Cranking his neck around Blay confirmed just that. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Ripping off his gloves he threw them to the ground and watched as they bounced off the blue mats that were randomly scattered all around the floor in different directions. He then turned and stalked quickly toward the double doors with the intention of getting as far away from Qhuinn as he could, which wasn't that far, considering it was daylight and he was trapped like an animal within the mansion's walls. Just as Blay neared, Qhuinn reached out and grabbed him by one arm; spinning him around, he slammed him hard against the gymnasium wall and then just as quickly, he released him. Using his body weight as leverage, he leaned in towards Blay trapping him between his big arms that now lay palms flat against the wall on either side of his head.

"Get the fuck off me!" Blay yelled.

"Easssy! I just wanna talk."

"Yeah, funny how that is… because I've got nothing to say to you!" he hissed.

"Christ…throw me a fucking bone here, Blay." Qhuinn yelled.

"Fine! Talk!" Blay said impatiently as he looked at Qhuinn. "Well…I'm waiting! What do you want from me, Qhuinn?"

"You…always you!" he answered softly, looking at Blay's soft lips as he spoke.

"Yeah, right! You love me _soooo_ much…sure yeah…I see that, Qhuinn!" he said sarcastically. "I'm not in the mood for this shit, okay? Enough with the fucking mind games…I'm over it!" Blay declared, yelling at Qhuinn openly now with no regard for his feelings, whatsoever. He was mad…so mad that he could feel the heat building up and blood pooling all over his skin.

Taking a big breath into his lungs, Qhuinn got ready to speak. "Baby, please just listen to me…. I'm dying without you. I don't want anyone else, Blay…I just want you…I know that now. I need you to take me back." Qhuinn said, his voice hoarse to the point of cracking. "If you want me to court you, I'll court you? I'll even woo you with '_Barry fucking White'_ if that's what you want? Please just give me another chance, and I swear on my honor that I will never fail you again, and I will stand by your side for as long as you'll have me." he said sadly, his mismatched eyes never looking away from Blay's face. "I don't know what more I can say. All I know is that I love you so much, it hurts, and being without you all this time has been my greatest punishment." Qhuinn then stopped and took one more deep breath before continuing on, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check so that he could finish what he had to say in one go.

"_You need to know that you have been the only person in my life that I have ever loved! Before I met you I was lost. I lived, simply to exist. But now I know, I live to love you._" he said emphatically. His bonding scent was clearly on show now, emanating out of every pore on his body.

Taking another deep breath Qhuinn waited for Blay to speak, if he refused him another chance, then that was going to be the end for him, he would never be able to move on from this, that much he knew. After this, he would have no one left. His only comfort now was knowing that his _peace _was merely steps away. If Blay rejected him, he would leave here one last time, then walk outside and kneel before the sun and let the shining rays wash through him, purifying his soul and exorcising him of all his pain, forever! That would be his peace, his only salvation in stopping the hurt from continuing, and that eased him, even now.

Blay was quiet for a long time. With his back still up against the wall, his eyes were now closed almost squeezed shut as he desperately tried to rationalize his decision regarding his future with Qhuinn. His head was spinning as he remembered Qhuinn's words. They played like a music track on repeat in his head. His words were the lyrics, serenading his frontal lobe over and over again. He had loved watching the play of emotions that danced around freely on Qhuinn's beautiful face as he laid his heart on the line, speaking so openly from the heart for the first time in his life, without any fear or reservations. That was something new that Blay had never seen until now. Just then, he opened his eyes and raised his head. Looking straight at Qhuinn, he now knew what he had to do.

"Blay…please say something, you're killing me." he pleaded.

"I don't want to do this here. I have something to say and I don't want the entire fucking mansion as witnesses." Blay said.

_Fuck me, that's so not good._ Qhuinn thought as he released Blay from his hold and followed him towards one of the many equipment rooms in the training centre.

Blay chose the equipment room that was the furthest away from the gym's entrance.  
>He was still pissed and wanted privacy with no interruptions. He waited for Qhuinn to enter before he shut the door hard and flipped the lock.<p>

The room was used to store all the excess padded blue exercise mats that littered the main floor of the mansion's stadium size gymnasium. The mats in the room were stacked up high, in three lots of ten, laying side by side, spanning from one wall to the other, taking up half the space in the room.

Qhuinn stood awkwardly in the middle of the room next to the stack of blue mats, shifting nervously from one foot to the other as he waited for Blay to speak.

"Sit down and don't fucking speak unless I tell you to" Blay threatened.

_Ah…fuck, here we go! Good-luck motherfucker!_ Qhuinn told himself. Sitting down on one of the neatly stacked up pile of mats, Qhuinn leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees as he always did, and rubbed his face hard for a minute before looking up to face Blay; and what he hoped was not going to be his firing squad too.

Standing before Qhuinn, Blay paced the room for a second, gathering his thoughts.

"I have loved you for my entire adult life. And after our transition, I had the pleasure of watching you _fuck_ _everything_ that crossed your path." he said sarcastically. "Do you have any idea how much that fucking hurt, Qhuinn? Do… you? Answer me!" he demanded.

"Yeah, I do now… I hated watching you with Sax…I wanted to kill that motherfucker." Qhuinn answered honestly.

"And yet, that was one person. Imagine my pain a million times over, watching you, night after night, pick up and fuck random humans." he growled, in disgust. "Yeah that's right, Qhuinn. It hurt like a bitch, every fucking time you did that, with no regard whatsoever for what it did to me!" A deep scowl now covered his face as he remembered.

Qhuinn winced as he watched Blay. He was instantly hit with an overwhelming rush of shame and regret for what he had done. Actions he had repeated countless times, with no regard for anything other than his own selfish needs.

"Do you _still_ love me?" Qhuinn said, choking on those five little words as he remembered the last time he had asked that same question. Blay had never answered then. Would he now?

Without hesitation now Blay answered truthfully. "Yes…but that's not enough for me anymore. I can't just let you walk back into my life, into my bed, and take the chance at letting you hurt me again. It's too fucking painful, Qhuinn! And to be completely honest, I just don't trust you anymore!" he said sadly but truthfully. "Sometimes, there's just no going back. You can't fix everything. Some things are just not meant to be."

Qhuinn stalked towards Blay and gently took hold of his face. "This can't be _it_ for _us_ Blay. I know that you want to forgive me. I'm begging you please… just give me one more chance. I will never fuck up and hurt you again, I promise on my life. I would rather kill myself first before I ever do that to you again." he said desperately as he leaned in and kissed Blay's full lips gently, before pulling away and looking at him again.

"I just don't know, Qhuinn. I'm so fucking confused right now.'' Blay said, running his hands roughly through his golden-red hair.

"If I could do this all over Blay, I would! I would have treated you like the _treasure_ that you are. But I don't have a magic wand that I can just wave around and make all my mistakes simply disappear. I can only promise you going forward that _you_ will _always_ come _first_, before everything else. That is my _pledge_ to you! You are my entire life now.  
>Please don't push me away, I… love…you." he said quietly, resting his forehead against Blay's.<p>

Blay was silent again. He said nothing for what felt like an eternity, making Qhuinn very fucking nervous…again.

"You hard headed, stubborn, arrogant shit. _You nearly cost us, everything!_ You are so fucking lucky that I love you as much as I do. _Never,_ do that to us again!" Blay said seriously growling low as he took hold of Qhuinn's face. "And make no mistake about it, this is it Qhuinn, your last fucking chance. Fuck up again and I swear—"

"Never gonna happen!" Qhuinn said confidently, cutting Blay off mid-sentence. "I need you to know something first. I need you to know that I haven't been with anyone else since that first night we were together in your bedroom. It's important to me that you know that. I haven't wanted anyone else but you all this time. I love _you,_ Blay and _only_ _you_." he said, just before kissing his lips again.

Reaching out, Qhuinn wrapped his big arms around Blay's waist bringing his warm body closer to his. He hugged Blay tightly to him as he ran his fingertips over his strong back, lightly caressing his smooth skin as he breathed a huge sigh of relief into the smooth skin at his neck, smelling his bonding scent, taking his delicious fragrance into his lungs. Still holding him close, Qhuinn squeezed his eyes shut and thanked the Scribe Virgin for his second chance before speaking again. "I need to know that you're _mine_ again. I need to feel you near me." Qhuinn groaned, wrapping his arms tighter around Blay's body, enveloping him within his embrace.

Blay felt so safe wrapped up in Qhuinn's arms. He loved the feel of him, he was so strong, so undeniably male. He loved the smell of him too. Loved how his bonding scent now drifted all over his skin, subtly marking him as his. Blay knew that he now and forever belonged to Qhuinn and the piece of knowledge was intoxicatingly erotic to him. All those months apart had been hell, but now they were finally together again, exactly where they belonged, wrapped in each other's arms. It was heaven.

Blay pressed closer running his hands over Qhuinn's perfect ass, lightly gliding his fingers over his denims, pressing him closer to him. Wanting and needing more, he reached under the waistband of his Levi's and slid his palms over all his smooth skin, squeezing gently with his hands as his mouth moved closer to his.

Both their bonding scents now filled the storage room. Delicious dark spices fragranced the air with an erotic need to mate, to claim and possess the one they loved most in the world. They kissed with urgency now, both basking in the knowledge that they could once again touch each other freely without limitations or boundaries.

Blay quickly moved Qhuinn over to the stacked up blue exercise mats. He ripped off his black wife-beater and dropped it somewhere on the floor, then went for the fly of his jeans and unsnapped the buttons of his 501's in one swift move, tugging them with urgency down his long legs. He pushed at Qhuinn's shoulders firmly until he fell back onto the blue mats, sending him backwards and yanked his jeans off the rest of the way. He then quickly and efficiently rid himself of his own clothes before gracefully moving towards Qhuinn and straddling his hips in one swift move, his blue eyes sparkling now with desire as he looked down at the male he loved.

"Remember when I told you that I wanted to tie you down to my bed and fuck you for a week straight?" he asked with a sexy grin on his face.

"Yeah." Qhuinn answered, smiling sinfully as he recalled Blay's comment.

"Well, I've changed my mind. I decided that one week is not going to cut it anymore, I'm going to need at least two now, maybe more." Blay teased, bending forward and pinning Qhuinn to the mat with the hard pads of his chest. His beautiful face was beaming with joy as he leaned in closely and ran the tip of his tongue over the half-moon crease that he loved so much. "Have I ever told you how much I love this little crease that you have here on your face?" he whispered softly as he nuzzled it closer with his nose, placing a series of individual kisses over his favorite spot. "Every time you smile at me and this appears…" he said as he kissed the same spot again "…makes me want to rip off all your clothes and have my way with you."

"Hmmm… nice! Good to know. Maybe I should smile a little more often then." Qhuinn replied, flashing Blay his new secret weapon.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Blay whispered as he leaned in and kissed Qhuinn passionately. It was a slow deep kiss, dripping with hunger as he explored his mouth, running his tongue sensually over his fangs before sucking gently at his tongue with his beautiful full lips. He sucked at Qhuinn's neck then moved down his body, giving him a mischievous grin.

"The things I'm going to make you feel, Qhuinn. I guarantee you baby, it's going to blow your fucking mind." he promised.

"Ah fuuuck!" Qhuinn groaned, so turned on by Blay's words.

Qhuinn watched as Blay touched his body, running his hands over all his skin as if he was silently worshiping something precious or sacred. He watched as Blay moved around every part of him, reacquainting his mouth and hands with his skin. He watched him suck on his nipples with the sweet pull of his mouth, threading his tongue between the silver loops of his nipple rings as he slowly rolled the tender buds between his full juicy lips. He watched as he traced the hard ridges of his stomach with the tip of his tongue, laying wet open mouthed kisses all over the hard flesh, outlining all eight perfectly wrapped packages of muscles, one by one with his mouth and tongue. He watched the male he loved kiss the two indentations at his hips, nuzzling the defined grooves with his nose, scraping over them gently with the whiskers on his face until his body bucked as a result of Blay's calculated touch. He watched as Blay swept his beautiful hair lightly over the tops of his thighs, letting the soft waves lick at his skin in a series of slow caresses, driving him crazy with lust.

"Are you enjoying this, Qhuinn?" Blay teased, his voice low and raspy with desire.

"Christ…yessss!" he said breathing heavily.

"Do you want more, Qhuinn?" Blay continued as he watched Qhuinn's breathing quicken. He looked so fucking tempting just lying back like that, watching him now with love in those amazing blue/green eyes as he pleasured him to the point of insanity.

"Yessss." Qhuinn answered breathlessly again, unable to say anything more.

Qhuinn's eyes never wavered, they never closed, he just kept on watching. He watched as Blay moved over the most sensitive part of him, watched as Blay gripped his proud hard length in his strong hands, watched as he bent his head down and opened his mouth, then watched as he wrapped those beautiful fucking lips around his hard dick, taking him into his deliciously wet, warm, and waiting mouth.

"Oh my God, Blay, that feels so fucking good." Qhuinn groaned. His fists gripped hard at the spongy blue mats as he fought valiantly trying to control his need to thrust his hips upwards and delve deeper into Blay's mouth.

Blay was relentless, taking his sweet time. Qhuinn watched how he sucked at the blunt head, rolling his tongue over the sensitive slit tasting his essence, then blew warm air through his full pink lips over all that wet flesh, tantalizing his senses even more. Qhuinn watched as Blay moved down his shaft to the base of him, watched how he sucked the twin weights, one by one into his mouth using a torturous suck and release motion that he was so damn good at.

"Fuuuck! Baby, your mouth should be registered as a lethal weapon." Qhuinn joked as he cried out, his hips bucking up again and again from the pleasure riding him.

"Hmmm really? Then shall I stop, Qhuinn?" Blay asked innocently, loving every minute of the sexy little banter they had going on. Talking dirty to Qhuinn was becoming addictive. He loved every fucking second of it. Relished it! This was something he was definitely going to continue doing. Something about teasing Qhuinn like this turned him on more than he ever thought possible. _Nice, very nice!_

"Fuck no, baby! Pleaseeee don't stop!" Qhuinn pleaded loudly, groaning as he rolled his hips.

Blay continued pleasuring him. Qhuinn watched him as he licked at the long vein that snaked itself up and around his shaft with care, running his tongue up the entire length of it in one fluid move, before taking him into his wet and eager mouth, once more. He watched as Blay's head moved elegantly back and forth, then up and down as he alternated his position, taking him deeper into his mouth every time, enticing his passion further.

"Blayyyy!" His name left Qhuinn's mouth in a moan as his body neared the edge.

That was the strained sound Blay was waiting to hear from Qhuinn. He quickly shifted his position and angled his head slightly off to one side, biting down hard with no warning whatsoever right over the soft flesh on Qhuinn's inner thigh, just inches from his perfect dick as he continued to squeeze and pump him with his hand. That was the moment when Qhuinn totally lost control, warm jets spilling forth hitting his belly and chest. His orgasm continued on, sending tiny little volts of electricity right through every nerve ending in his entire system, convulsing his big body, swamping his senses.

Now he no longer watched, all Qhuinn could do was feel. He could feel Blay drinking from him. Feel him sucking at the vein, taking hard pulls with his beautiful mouth. He could hear Blay groan in pleasure as his blood coated his tongue and slid down the back of his throat filling his belly with his essence, with his love, with his desire.

The last thing he heard was Blay release his vein and then lap at the tiny puncture marks with his tongue, sealing them as he went along. But most all, the most important thing Qhuinn saw again, was _love_, _love_ beaming from Blay's beautiful angelic face as he looked at him in an entirely new way now. Nothing less than complete and utter enthrallment masked Blay's face as he gazed down upon him. Love dominated his beautiful features, making his blue eyes shine with new found joy and happiness. That's what Qhuinn saw!

"You are so fucking beautiful!" Qhuinn groaned, running his thumb over Blay's bottom lip. He now watched the male he loved with the same intensity. _Love_ shone through his mismatched eyes as he worshiped Blay with his gaze. "C'mere, baby… I wanna kiss you." he pleaded as he reached his hand out to snake it around the back of Blay's nape, pulling closer, whilst his other hand gripped onto this firm ass, squeezing the soft curved flesh in his big palm, kneading him with his fingers. Qhuinn moaned as Blay kissed him back, hard. "I love kissing you, Blay." he said against his soft lips. "I love every fucking thing about it." he moaned again as he now took over and kissed him slow and deep.

He dipped his tongue in and out of Blay's mouth with care, sucking at his top lip, before moving onto his bottom one, pulling the soft juicy flesh between his lips with a slow suction of his mouth. He then nicked his own tongue against one sharp fang, spilling his essence into Blay's mouth, before deepening his kiss.

"Mmmm." Blay moaned as he licked and sucked on Qhuinn's lips and tongue. "You're turning me on so bad that I'm gonna _come._"

Qhuinn then instantly wrapped his big hand around Blay's hard dick moving his palm up and down his length using the moisture at his tip to effortlessly slide his thick shaft within the firm grip of his palm, over and over again as he continued to kiss him passionately with everything that he had in him, before rolling him onto his side to lie next to him. He loved looking at Blay like this, especially when his hair was all messed up and his cheeks were all flushed from his exertion. But most of all he loved his lips, those beautiful fucking lips. Blay's lips screamed sex. Bottom line, Qhuinn just loved the whole sexed up Blay look, it always turned him on, every time, but what didn't when it came to him…anyway.

Unable to resist the temptation, Qhuinn leaned in and kissed him again as he continued to work him over thoroughly with his hand.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he urged gripping his dick harder now as he sucked at his neck, tasting his bonding scent. "I wanna hear you make those sweet noises for me, Blay. You gonna do that for me?"

"Ahhhh, you have got to be the sexiest motherfucker on the planet" Blay moaned as he grinded his hips against Qhuinn's big palm.

Qhuinn chuckled at Blay's comment. "Is that right, baby?" he drawled "Nice that you think so… I'm flattered."

"All you have to do is speak and you turn me on. That's a God given gift. You have no idea how fucking sexy you are!" Blay said, running his hands down Qhuinn's back and over his firm ass.

Qhuinn kept up a low sexy laugh then flipped Blay quickly onto his stomach, before resting his chest against the hard muscles of his back. "You're making me blush, Blay." he teased as he nuzzled his face against the crook of his neck, smelling his skin.

"Yeah right, that'll be the day." he chuckled as he felt Qhuinn start to move around behind him, running his hands all over his body.

Qhuinn was just as thorough as Blay had been, if not more, which made perfect sense considering he had a hell of a lot more to make up for since he had made so many fatal mistakes over last the couple of months. Mistakes that had hurt the one person he loved most of all in his life. Mistakes that would no doubt haunt him for the rest of his days. But that was over now, and he was willing to do anything it took to make it up to him… anything…starting now.

He kissed every inch of Blay's body, sucking at the corded muscles of his neck, licking and gently biting around his nipples, paying special attention to his two favorite spots, areas of his body that drove him insane when touched. He loved the sensation of Qhuinn rubbing his face up and down the two defined indentations at his hips, scrapping his tongue ring over the delicate skin, back and forth, but most of all he loved the feel of Qhuinn's warm mouth wrapped around his proud hard length, sucking him down deep until he was ready to explode. Qhuinn's hands and mouth together could send his whole nervous system into sensory overload, swamping him to the point of no return, buckling his body and tantalizing his senses until he wanted to scream.

"Qhuinn pleaseeee!" Blay pleaded.

"Qhuinn please, what?" he repeated loving the desperation he could hear in Blay's voice. "Tell me baby, I'll do anything you want. What is it that you _need_ from me?"

_How fucking sexy were those words,_ Blay thought. _What is it that you need from me?_ Oh… my… God, he could _come_ right now as he repeated Qhuinn's words over in his head. "I need—" Another groan escaped Blay's mouth as Qhuinn continued to suck hard at his neck.

"Mmmm…yes baby I'm listening…go on." Qhuinn encouraged, taunting him now even more.

"I need you to fuck me! Now! I can't wait anymore." he begged, panting now.

Qhuinn was on Blay instantly, sitting back briefly on his knees with the heels digging into his ass, he watched how perfect Blay looked at that moment, lying flat on his belly, his hands stretched high above his head as he gripped the blue mats in his big hands in anticipation, waiting desperately to be sweetly fucked. At that very moment Blay was one tempting sight, making Qhuinn's dick throb with need, he was so going to be all over that perfect ass in a matter of seconds. Smiling, he did just that, moving right over him.

"I'm gonna make this feel so good, Blay, that you're never gonna want me to stop." Qhuinn moaned as he spread Blay's legs wider, moving between his open thighs, planting both his palms on either side of his ribs.

_Another fucking sexy line! Oh my God!_ Blay thought. "You're such a fucking tease, baby. Enough…c'mon…stop making me wait!" Blay's tone was now strangled with his need for Qhuinn.

Qhuinn laughed and positioned himself over Blay, his dick was rock hard pointing straight up at full attention as he lined himself up to where he needed to be. His penetration was slow and gentle, easing into Blay's beautiful body, inch by delicious inch until he was all the way in. He waited for Blay to adjust to the sheer mass of him. He knew the magnitude of the pleasure/pain his body's presence made on Blay's body, and all he wanted now was to make him feel good. Feel him, feel how much he wanted him.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Qhuinn breathed against his ear as he began to move slowly back and forth, thrusting with care as his deepened his invasion.

"Oh fuuuck, Qhuinn!" Blay moaned as he began to move with him now, gently pushing back against him seeking a deeper contact.

Qhuinn moved his hips faster with each stroke, pressing closer every time with each dip of his hips. His movements were swift and calculating, pushing his hips over the pleasure spot that elicited the most response from Blay's mouth. He deepened his penetration closer to Blay's secret spot, relentlessly moving over the sensitive area again and again, dragging out every last sweet moan he could from his lover's lips.

"Qhuinnnn?" Blay whimpered softly through the pleasure raking his body.

"You like that, baby?" Qhuinn whispered at his temple.

"You feel so unbelievably good to me right now. Especially like this, when you go so deep inside me. Ughhh fuck, I love every second you touch me." he moaned as he pushed back more on Qhuinn.

"I'm never gonna stop touching you…remember that! You belong to _me_, now!" Qhuinn said with a low growl. "I want you to say it, Blay. I want you to tell me that you belong, _only_ to me." he pressed as he shifted and deepened his possession further.

"Ahhh fuuuck, Qhuinn!"

"Say it…I want you to say it!" Qhuinn demanded grinding himself deeper.

"I belong…ughhhh!" Blay gasped, pleasure overriding his vocal cords.

"C'mon baby…" He encouraged.

"I belong _only_ to you Qhuinn." he said gasping for air as Qhuinn unleashed a roar from the back of his throat, driving his hips, harder and faster into Blay now. Hearing Blay moan his name over and over again as the words brushed over his perfect mouth only intensified Qhuinn's ardor, making him work Blay to the point of madness.

"Good! Remember that, because I will never share you _again_ with anyone." he snarled, growling low, his chest rumbling with possession as he remembered Saxton with _his_ Blay. Dropping that thought from his memory, Qhuinn began to move faster and harder.

They had made love before, many times in fact, yet nothing compared to this. This was something Blay had never experienced, until now. Their loving now was something completely new, something completely raw and pure, driven by so much passion that he felt as if he was going to break apart from its intensity. He felt as if Qhuinn was living inside of him. It was as if they were one, one heart, one mind one soul.

Qhuinn's own hunger fuelled his need to seek more heated passion from Blay. He wanted him to let go…completely. To hold nothing back. The two of them together like this were perfect…fucking perfect…destined. Now, all Qhuinn wanted to do and desperately craved was to pleasure him to the point where he would unleash all his inner most desires. And he was willing to use any of his many skills and talents, to do just that.

Qhuinn blanketed Blay in one swift move, reaching under him he hoisted his hips up off the soft blue mat just enough to withdraw and then thrust back in with one powerful stroke, claiming a deeper possession. His hips continued to piston in and out with purposefully rhythmic motions, seeking out Blay's secret spot, moving with meticulous precision over the same area again and again, sending Blay soaring out of his skin.

Qhuinn then latched on to the exposed vein on the side of Blay's throat, first drawing his essence to the surface, pooling his blood with a hard suction of his mouth, seconds before slicing through the soft skin. Life poured into Qhuinn's mouth, over his taste buds, tantalizing his senses, making him moan and growl at the erotic headiness of Blay on his tongue. Releasing his vein, Qhuinn moved to Blay's mouth kissing him with the same intensity that he mimicked with his powerful hips, drawing out moan after moan, determined to mark what was now and forever _his_ and only _his_.

"Oh… my… God…I think I'm—" Blay attempted, as another groan escaped his lips.

"You think what, baby?" Qhuinn replied, nuzzling Blay's face with his.

"I think…no… I know I'm close…I need you to go faster." he pleaded, squeezing the mats harder in his big hands.

Qhuinn's hips moved of their own volition, almost as if satisfying Blay was their number one priority. He moved higher up Blay's body deepening his penetration further. His hard thighs trembled from the sheer power it took to hold himself up in that position, as he continued to pump his hips faster and faster, deeper and deeper. He could feel Blay withering beneath him, pushing back with his body, desperately seeking an even deeper penetration.

"Oh yeah…right there…fuck." Blay moaned.

"Right here, baby? Is that the spot?" Qhuinn taunted, driving his hips right over Blay's pleasure spot.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…oh my God, Qhuinn…that feels so fucking good…keep going."

"You want more…I'll give you more, coz you know I can go all fucking night?" he teased. "Tell me what you want, baby? You want me to go fast and hard… or do you like it better when I go slow and deep?"

"Go hard…I need you to go harder. That's it…right there…right there, Qhuinn."

"Yeah, beautiful, that's what you like…I know, it is! I want you to _come_ for me Blay…_come_ for me."

"Oh yeah…keep going…keep going…fuck…harder baby…please don't stop…right there…right there… oh fuuuuck me, baby…" Blay cried out as he _came."_

At that moment Blay's body went right over that edge, his orgasm exploding so intense like nothing he had ever experienced before. His body rocked as it processed the waves of pleasure riding him as Qhuinn continued to move his hips drawing out every last sensation.

"I love you, Qhuinn…I love you!" he whispered reverently again as he felt Qhuinn lay one kiss in between his shoulder blades, silently acknowledging his precious words.

Qhuinn could feel his body vibrating, a hum licking over his skin as he pounded hard now, in and out, out and in. Hearing Blay moan louder, Qhuinn drove deeper, thrusting with purpose, back and forth, sweat now covering his golden skin as he moved dropping low, letting his hips go and swing free. The friction and the vise-like grip surrounding his cock was his undoing, warm jets exploded from his body as he continued to thrust in and out now, slowly, content to stay in that blissful state for as long as he could, before the perfect ride ended. He moaned one last time as he was hit with yet another orgasm that quickly surfaced, buckling his body, once more. "I love you, Blay… I love you!" he said softly with so much emotion in his voice that he almost cried, but didn't.

Collapsing on top of Blay's back, Qhuinn lay there breathing hard for a few minutes, still buried deep in him. Blay could feel him running the tips of his fingers around the hard muscles on his back, clearly content to bask in the afterglow in silence as he slowly regulated his breathing again. After a while he started to softly chuckle.

"Fuck… I can't move, baby." Qhuinn chuckled again. "You drained me of all my energy. I'm never gonna be able to move again, after this." he said, laughing now. "So much for being able to go all night." he laughed again. "We've never _fucked_ like that before, ever, so that's the only explanation for it!"

"Ah…I think you meant to say, _made love._" Blay corrected, making Qhuinn laugh more.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Yeah… that's what I meant." he said honestly and sincerely, apologizing for the slip up. He now kissed at Blay's neck and back, running his fingers through his soft hair in a sweet loving gesture, regretting his choice of words.

"Or maybe you're just getting too old to function properly anymore. Ever considered that, lover?" Blay teased, laughing as well now.

"Is that right, baby?" Still locked in deep, Qhuinn intentionally moved his hips downwards making Blay gasp, then moan. "Give me ten minutes and I'll prove you dead wrong!"

With that, Blay rolled over using all his body weight to move the mountain of a male that was blanketing him like a second skin. He watched as Qhuinn rolled over onto his back, still smiling, his legs and arms falling open as he stared up at the ceiling still breathing hard through his open mouth. Blay couldn't resist the temptation of seeing Qhuinn so availably vulnerable. He moved quickly and straddled his hips, before going in to kiss his favorite half-moon crease again.

Qhuinn was now running his hands slowly up and down Blay's thighs. Then with his thumbs he slowly outlined the two indentations at his hips, clearly unable to resist the temptation to once again touch and feel that smooth golden skin that was now and forever all _his._ _So sweet…_ Qhuinn thought.

"Ahhhh…back there again, hey?" he purred as he watched Blay through hooded lids.

"One of my many favorite spots…so yeah…why not?" Blay replied, still kissing his favorite spot, again and again. Loving how the half-moon crease deepened as Qhuinn smiled more. He could stay like this with him for fucking ever. That's how perfectly content he was at that moment.

"Baby, I'm not complaining…believe me. So what other favorite spots do you have?"

"Here…" Blay answered as he moved closer to Qhuinn's jaw and watched as the muscles moved as he neared. "When you get all '_charged up_,' the muscles in your jaw clench."

"Is… that…right?" Qhuinn replied, sex dripping off his tone making Blay's toes curl.

"Yeah! And when you say… _Is… that… right?_ I practically salivate with need to do really _bad_ _stuff, _to you!" he purred, nuzzling his face in Qhuinn's neck, smelling his bonding scent.

"Mmmm…veryyyy good to know. Like what?"

"Like this!" Blay replied, moving down Qhuinn's body and between his legs. "Time for round two…lover!" Blay laughed, just as Qhuinn began to moan…loudly!

"Blayyyy!"


End file.
